Always and Forever
by Fluffysenpai
Summary: Ivan and Matthew are married and this is their daily lives. Includes tons of fluff and has some SuFin and USUK in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This fanfic took me many months (mostly because of procastination) to complete and I'm finally done so I decided to post it on here! The chapters may be short but the fanfic itself is pretty dang long. It is a total of 50 chapters! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia **

* * *

><p>Matthew wakes up in the morning and looks up to see his Russian lover. He looked so cute while sleeping. Matthew was still in his arms and even though he was very comfy and warm, he needed to get up to make breakfast. Matthew tried to loosen the grip from his lover's arms so he could get out of bed but he didn't want to wake him up. Just as he got free he heard his voice.<p>

"Ma-Matvey?"

Matthew looked at his lover.

"Sorry for waking you up Ivan, I was going to make us some breakfast. What would you like?"

Ivan reached out and pulled Matthew closer to him.

"I want you."

Matthew giggled and kissed Ivan's soft lips.

"Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes sound good." Was the Russian's reply.

"Okay, I'll go make some." Matthew said before he got out of bed again.

Matthew went into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Ivan. After about 15 minutes the pancakes were done. Matthew went back into the bedroom to see Ivan sleeping again. He got into bed and said, "Ivan, the pancakes are ready." Ivan's eyes opened and said, "Okay, Matvey."

Ivan and Matthew went into the kitchen to eat the pancakes. Whenever they sat down, Matthew would always drown his pancakes in maple syrup because he loved it.

Ivan always smiled at this.

"Matvey loves his maple syrup da?"

"Of course! It's super sweet just like you."

Matthew then placed a kiss on Ivan's lips.

"What are we doing today Ivan?"

"I have to go into town today to get some things. You can wait until I get back da? Then we can go out together."

"Okay."

Ivan kissed Matthew's lips and Matthew kissed back before he left. But no more than 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the 1st chapter! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter. Enjoy! I just want to let you know that I 100% wrote everything myself and if it looked like I stole your idea I apologize. **

* * *

><p>Matthew opened the door to see his older brother standing there.<p>

"Hey Mattie!"

"What are you doing here Al?"

"Can't I visit my little brother?"

"I guess. Come in."

"Thanks."

Alfred walked inside the house and said, "Mattie, why are you married to that commie?"

"Al, don't call him that. I'm married to him because I love him."

"Why do you love him?"

"There are a lot of reasons why."

"Name some."

"Well, he's really sweet, cute, and he makes me feel wanted and safe."

"That's totally the opposite of what he is!"

"To you he is, but to me he's special and I love him."

"But Mattie, that guy is evil!."

"Al, he's not evil! He's just misunderstood!"

"Whatever, but remember if you need me to save you, I'll be your hero!"

"Of course you will..."

Meanwhile, Ivan was at the store getting some supplies to make a gift for his Matvey. He wanted to make him something very special. "I suppose I'll need these da?" Ivan said to himself as he picked up some of Matthew's favorite things.

Ivan finished his shopping and went back to the house. He walked in and said, "Matvey! I'm home!" Matthew then rushed over to his husband and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Welcome home!" Alfred was looking at how happy Matthew was with Ivan and liked seeing his brother so happy.

"Ivan let me help you with these!"

"Thank you Matvey."

Matthew carried some bags into the kitchen which left Alfred alone with Ivan.

"Hey commie do you love my brother?"

"Of course I do. I love Matvey more than anything."

"Good, because Mattie is always so happy when he's with you and I like seeing him happy."

"I love seeing Matvey happy too. His smile is the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Just remember I will seriously kill you if you do anything bad to him."

"I would never do anything bad to my little Matvey."

"Good."

Matthew then walked in and was relived to see that his brother and his husband were not fighting.

"Mattie, I'll be going now."

"Okay. Bye Al!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3rd chapter. Nordics are in this chapter! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Alfred left the house and now Ivan and Matthew were able to do what they wanted.<p>

"What would Matvey like to do?"

"I don't know."

"Does Matvey want to go for a walk?"

"That sounds nice Ivan."

Ivan took Matthew's hand and placed it in his own. Then the two went for a walk holding hands.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Why can't anyone see you the way I see you?"

"I don't know Matvey."

"The way I see you is htat you're really sweet, cute, and you make me feel wanted and safe. I love you."

"I love you too Matvey."

Matthew kissed Ivan's lips and Ivan kissed back.

"I don't know why people hate me, but I'm happy that the one person that means everything to me, loves me."

"I love you more than anything Ivan."

"Me too."

Ivan kissed Matthew's lips and the two kissed until they were interupted by a loud sound.

"What was that?" Matthew said sounding a bit scared.

"I don't know, I think it came from over there."

"Should we go see what it is?"

"Da."

Ivan and Matthew walked over to the source of the sound still holding hands and then they saw what the noise was.

"If ya ev'r sc'r' m'wife ag'in I'll k'll ya."

"C'mon Berwald! I didn't mean too!" Said the Danish man.

"Poor T'no... M'sweet T'no." Berwald said with a comforting tone.

Berwald comforted Tino and kissed his head.

"Berwald? Mathias?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, hey Matthew, hey Ivan!" Mathias said.

"What happened to Tino?" Matthew asked.

"Mathias was messing with us. He said that Tino was going to get shot if he didn't move out of the way then pointed the gun at him." Lukas said as he came out of nowhere.

"Th'n T'no j'mp'd 'nto m'arms." Berwald said.

"The loud noise was Tino's scream da?" Ivan asked.

"Y's." Berwald said.

"I was only messing with him! I didn't mean to scare him!" Mathias protested.

Tino held onto Berwald and didn't let go. But he turned his head and said, "It's okay Mathias. Just don't joke like that anymore. You really scared me."

"Sorry Tino." Mathias said.

Berwald then lifted Tino's head and kissed his lips to make him feel better and Tino kissed back.

"So Matthew, Ivan, whatcha up to?" Mathias asked.

"We're just going for a walk." Matthew answered.

"Okie dokie." Mathias said.

"But now we must go. Matvey is ready to go da?" Ivan asked.

"Oui, Ivan. Bye guys!" Matthew said.

* * *

><p><strong>I had writer's block when I wrote this chapter because I was trying to think of what could of happened to Tino and this was the only thing I could come up with. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Berwald's Translations**

**"If you ever scare my wife again, I'll kill you."**

**"Poor Tino... My sweet Tino."**

**"Then Tino jumped into my arms."**

**"Yes."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthew and Ivan left the Nordics and went to the store.<p>

"What does Matvey need here?"

"I need more maple syrup!"

"But I thought you still had another full bottle."

"Ivan, you know I will finish that quickly so we need to stock up on more."

Ivan chuckled, and said, "Okay, Matvey. Let's go get some more."

"Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey."

Ivan placed a kiss on Matthew's lips and then the two went to get the maple syrup and other things.

"We're all done with shopping, let's go home."

"Da."

Matthew and Ivan then entered their house with their groceries.

"Ivan, I can handle the groceries. You go put your vodka bottles away."

"Okay, I'll be right back Matvey!"

Matthew went into the kitchen and started putting away the groceries while Ivan went into his vodka cellar to put away his vodka. Then he went back upstairs and into the kitchen and saw that Matthew as still putting away groceries and hadn't noticed that Ivan had walked in.

Ivan wrapped his arms around the waist of the man he loved so much and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Matthew giggled and said, "Done already?"

"Da."

"Then I suppose you won't mind helping me finish."

"Da, of course."

Ivan helped Matthew put the rest of the groceirse away and then the two went over to the couch.

"Matvey would like to watch a movie da?"

"Oui."

"What movie does Matvey want to watch?"

"I don't know, you pick."

Ivan picked out a movie and put it in the DVD player. Then he sat next to Matthew and put his arm around him. He planted a kiss on Matthew's lips before starting the movie and used his other hand to hold Matthew's hand.

"Matvey is comfy da?"

"Very comfy."

Ivan and Matthew watched the movie and finished it. By the time it was over, they were making out. Ivan had his arms wrapped around Matthew's waist and Matthew's arms were over Ivan's shoulders. There was a small grumble signaling it was time for lunch. Matthew broke away embarassed.

Ivan giggled. "Matvey is hungry da?"

"Oui."

"Let's go have lunch then."

Ivan took Matthew's hand and they went into the kitchen.

"What would Matvey like to eat?"

"Um... grilled cheese?"

"Okay!"

Ivan made some grilled for him and Matthew then gave Matthew his plate.

"Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey."

Matthew ate his grilled cheese and Ivan ate his.

"It was good da?"

"It was delicious!"

"Yay! I'm glad Matvey liked it."

"Ivan, can we go to a hockey game?"

"Da, we can."

"Let's go then!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the 5th chapter! I was too lazy to come up with sports teams so I just used two common animal names. I do not own any of the sports teams. **

* * *

><p>Matthew grabbed Ivan's hand and the two held hands on their way to the hockey rink.<p>

"We made it before the game started! Let's go find our seats."

Matthew and Ivan went to get front row seats and sat dwon. Normally, Ivan would put his arm around Matthew, but at a hockey game, Matthew always liked to stand up and cheer for his favorite team. But since the game hadn't started yet, Ivan did put his arm around Matthew and and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What teams are playing today?"

"It's the Bears vs. the Hawks."

"Matvey likes the Bears da?"

"The Bears are my favorite!"

Soon the game began and the Bears and Hawks went out onto the hockey rink. Ivan had to take his arm off of Matthew so his little Canadian could cheer for the Bears.

"THAT WAS IN!" Matthew shouted when the score didn't change for the Bears.

Ivan was also surprised at how loud Matthew would be at these hockey games. His quiet, sweet, Matthew would turn into a loud, rough, hockey fan. Ivan could see the fire in Matthew's eyes.

"SHOOT! SHOOT!" Matthew shouted at this favorite team.

After a while, the game as about to be over. The Bears needed one more goal to win and there was only a few more seconds left. The Bears kept playing, took a shot, and made it!

"YES!" Matthew shouted before he kissed Ivan's lips and Ivan kissed back. He liked to call his "Matvey's Victory Kiss". Whenever Matthew had a victory or something he cheered for had a victory, he would kiss Ivan's lips to celebrate.

"It was a good game da?"

"OUI, I JUST KNEW THEY WOULD WIN!"

"Let's go home Matvey."

Matthew would always go back to his normal self after he left the hockey rink. He quiet, sweet self. Ivan loves his quiet, sweet Matthew, but he would love him no matter what his personality was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the 6th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ivan and Matthew went home after the hockey game and it was time for dinner.<p>

"What does Matvey want for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs sounds good."

"Okay!"

Ivan then made some spaghetti and meatballs for him and Matthew.

"This looks so good!"

Ivan set the plate of spaghetti and meatballs on the table then pulled out Matthew's chair for him.

"Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey."

Ivan pushed in Matthew's chair, then sat in his own chair. He handed Matthew a fork and the two began eating. Matthew was slurping a noodle and so was Ivan. They ended up slurping the same one and kept slurping it until their lips touched and they shared a passionate kiss. After the kiss, they ate more. When they were just about to finish, they again slurped the same noodle until their lips touched and they shared another passionate kiss.

"I love you Matvey."

"I love you too Ivan."

They kissed once more before getting up and putting away the empty plate in the dishwasher. Then they went to the bedroom.

"Would Matvey like to watch tv?"

"Oui."

"What would you like to watch?"

"I don't know. I'll watch whatever you want."

"Okay."

Ivan and Matthew sat in their bed and put the covers over their legs. Ivan put his arm around Matthew and Matthew was resting his head on Ivan's chest. Then Ivan turned on the tv and the two watched tv together.

"Is Matvey ok with this show?"

"It's fine with me."

Ivan and Matthew kept watching for a while until Ivan looked at Matthew and noticed he was asleep.

Ivan smiled. "Matvey looks so cute while sleeping." He kissed Matthew's head and Matthew opened an eye.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep?"

"Da."

"Sorry."

"It's okay Matvey. But I think we should both go to sleep now."

"I agree."

"Good night Matvey."

"Good night Ivan."

Ivan kissed Matthew's lips and Matthew kissed back. Then they both layed down and Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew. Matthew felt very comfy and warm being held by Ivan and they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the 7th chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day <strong>

Matthew woke up and Ivan wasn't there next to him. He got worried until he noticed a note on the bed. Matthew took the note opened it up read it. It said,

"_My lovely Matvey,_

_I have planned a special surprise for you! Follow these clues and you'll find the surprise and me! I love you and know you can do it!_

_Love,_

_Ivan"_

Attached to the note was the 1st clue. It said,

"_Matvey loves pancakes and I love sunflowers. Your next clue is at some mysterious towers."_

"Mysterious towers? Wait, those weird towers we always walk by but never been inside? Or is it the towers we've been inside and always wondered about the mysterious things that's happened there?"

Matthew decide d to gow ith his 2nd idea because he thought that made more sense. Sure enough he found the 2nd clue in the bushes in front of the towers.

"Here it is."

Matthew picked up the clue and read it. It said,

"_Good job on finding the 1__st__ clue. I love you. I love you more than getting vodka."_

Matthew thought for a moment.

"What do I do next?"

Matthew didn't have any idea until he realized something.

"Wait a minute. Getting vodka. Ivan always gets vodka at a cetain okace, Maybe I should go there."

Matthew went to where Ivan always gets his vodka. The same place where Matthew always got his maple syrup. Matthew went to the vodka section and found the 3rd clue. It said,

"_Matvey has a big heart, now go see the one who isn't smart."_

"Al..."

Matthew went to go see his big brother Alfred's house and knocked on his door. Alfred then answered the door.

"Mattie!"

"Hey Al."

"Come in!"

"Thanks."

Matthew went inside Alfred's house and talked to him.

"So Al, do you have my next clue?"

"Clue for what?"

"Ivan has a surprise for me and I have to follow clues in order to find it and him."

"Why would I have a clue?"

"Because this clue said you would."

Alfred read the clue.

"That freakin ba-"

Matthew cut off Alfred. "Al! Don't you dare call my husband that!"

"Sorry Mattie. But he said I wasn't smart!"

"I know. Anyway, where could the clue be?"

"I don't know."

Matthew then spotted the next clue hiding in Alfred's jacket that as hung on the coat rack.

"Could that be it?"

Matthew went over to the caot rack and took out the clue.

"I found it Al."

"What the... How the heck did he put it in my pocket?"

"I don't know. Ivan has some serious skills if you didn't even notice it." Matthew smiled. "I love him."

"Eww... Mattie I don't like it when you say that about him."

"You want me to be happy don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Well I'm happy with Ivan. So me saying that is something you're gonna have to get used to."

"I know... But I still hate him."

Matthew sighed. "Let's get back to the clue shall we?"

"Okay."

Matthew read the clue out loud. It said,

"_Matvey you're almost there, by the way have you fed your bear?"_

"Maple..."

"What?"

"I haven't fed Kumachichi yet."

"Then let's go feed him."

Matthew and Alfred went to go feed Kumajiro back at Matthew and Ivan's house. Then Matthew went to go look for food for him.

"Maple! I'm out of food for Kumachacho!"

"Then get him some at the store."

"Let's go."

Matthew and Alfred went tot he store to get some food for Kumajiro but when they found the food, they also found another clue.

"Huh? Another clue?"

Matthew picked up the clue and read it. It said,

"_Matvey is so smart! Your quest is almost done, now go to where you have lots of fun!"_

"I have lots of fun at the hockey rink! We should go there, but we still need to feed Kumakiko."

"I'll feed him for you. You go to the hockey rink."

"Thank you Al!"

"No problem! After all I'm the hero!"

Matthew laughed. "Of course you are..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the 8th chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Alfred went to go feed Kumajiro and Matthew went to the hockey rink. When he got there, he quickly found the clue and read it. It said,<p>

"_Your final clue, is where we found the perfect two."_

"The perfect two? Wait, of course! The perfect two wedding rings! I remember before we got married, we saw those rings in the window and said they were the perfect two!"

Matthew looked at his finger that had one of the exact same wedding rings.

"Looks like I'll be going back there. Wow, it's been a long time since I've been there."

Matthew went to the place where he and Ivan got their wedding rings and spotted the last clue. He read it and it said,

"_Matvey, you're all done! Now turn around and go to a magical place! I will be there waitng for you!"_

"Magical place?"

Matthew thought about this for a moment. What would be a magical place? He didn't have any idea. Matthew kept thinking and thinking until it hit him.

"Of course! How did I not figure this out earlier? The place we first met! I remember Ivan considered that place to be magical! Because nothing is more magical than the place you first met your true love!"

Matthew went over to the park where he and Ivan first met. It look exactly how it did many years ago. Matthew looked around and saw Ivan waiting for him.

"Ivan!"

"Matvey!"

Matthew ran to his husband and kissed his lips. Ivan kissed back. Then Matthew hugged him.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Matvey. I love you."

"I love you too."

Matthew and Ivan kissed again.

"Matvey would like to see his surprise da?"

"Oui. What is it?"

"I'll show you."

Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand and held it. He walked Matthew over to his surprise.

"Close your eyes Matvey."

"Okay."

Matthew closed his eyes and Ivan took the cover off of the surprise.

"Open your eyes now Matvey."

Matthew opened his eyes and what stood in front of him was the most beautiful locket he's ever seen.

"Does Matvey like it?"

"It's beautiful Ivan. I love it."

Matthew kissed Ivan's lips and Ivan kissed back.

"Look on the inside."

Matthew took the red heart-shaped locked and opened it. On the left side, there was a picture of him and Ivan together. It was one of this favorite pictures. On the right side, it said,

"_My lovely Matvey,_

_I'll love you always and forever._

_Love,_

_Ivan"_

Tears of joy formed in Matthew's eyes. He was touched.

"Ivan..."

Matthew hugged Ivan and Ivan hugged back. Matthew was now crying tears of joy because he was so happy.

"Oh Ivan, I love it."

"I'm so glad you do Matvey. Now you always have a piece of me wherever you go."

"I love you Ivan."

"I love you too Matvey. Always and forever."

Ivan kissed Matthew's lips with lots of passion and Matthew kissed back also with lots of passion. Then Ivan put the locket around Matthew's neck.

"It looks beautiful on you Matvey."

"Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey."

Ivan gave Matthew a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his hand and placed it in his own.

"Let's go home da?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this was a perfect ending and I could have ended this fanfic right here but then I decided I wanted to keep going and I'm so glad I did.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the 9th chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthew and Ivan left the park and went home.<p>

"Matvey do you want to go to a club tonight?"

"That sounds like sun! Sure we can go."

"Yay!"

Ivan then planted a kiss on Matthew's cheek.

"Let's get ready da?"

"Okay."

Matthew and Ivan got ready and when night time came, they went to the club.

"Matvey, I'll be right back."

"Okay, Ivan."

Ivan planted a kiss on Matthew's lips then left. A few minutes a girl came up to Matthew.

"Hey, I'm GiGi. What's your name?"

"Matthew."

"You're cute."

"Um... Thanks."

"Wanna go out with me?"

"I'm happily married."

"Oh, your wife must be really lucky."

"I don't have a wife, I have a husband."

"Oh... So do you wanna dance with me?"

"No."

"C'mon, one dance."

"No."

"Your husband doesn't have to know."

"I said no!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Dance with me!"

"No!"

Matthew then saw Ivan walking back. Matthew ran into his arms. Ivan surprised but wrapped his arms around Matthew.

"Matvey, what's wrong?"

"That girl won't leave me alone?"

GiGi walked up to Ivan surprised.

"Y-You're his husband?"

"Da. What did you do to my Matvey?"

"Well, I asked him to go out with me and he said he was happily married so I asked him to dance with me and he kept saying no."

"If Matvey doesn't want to, don't make him."

"S-sorry. I won't bother him anymore."

GiGi was scared because Ivan was so tall and he looked like a person you wouldn't want to mess with unless you wanted to get seriously hurt.

"Good."

GiGi walked away because she didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

"Matvey, if she bothers you again just let me know."

"Thank you Ivan."

Matthew kissed Ivan's lips and Ivan kissed back.

"You would like to dance with me da?"

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the 10th chapter. It's really short but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthew and Ivan went onto the dance floor and danced together. It was a romantic slow dance at first, but then changed and it was a fast and fun dance.<p>

"Is Matvey having fun?"

"Oui."

"Yay!"

Matthew and Ivan continued dancing and after a while they went to get something to drink.

"What would Matvey like to drink?"

"I'll just have a water."

"Okay! I'll have vodka of course."

Ivan told the bartender he wanted some water and vodka. Then they sat down with their drinks. Matthew drank his water while Ivan chugged his vodka. It took a lot to get Ivan drunk. He usually got drunk after drinking 20 bottles. But Ivan didn't want to get drunk tonight because he wanted to spend more time with Matthew. Ivan ended up drinking only 15 bottles.

"You always drink vodka so fast."

"It's because it's so good da?"

"Oui."

"It's the same with you with maple syrup."

Matthew giggled. "Well you can't get drunk off of maple syrup."

"Da, that's true."

Matthew and Ivan then finished their drinks.

"Where would you like to eat at?"

"Um... IHOP?"

"Okay!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the 11th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ivan and Matthew went to IHOP. Matthew loved IHOP because their specialty was pancakes and they serve them 24 hours a day. IHOP had so many different kinds of pancakes.<p>

"What kind of pancakes does Matvey want today?"

"Um... Chocolate Chip sounds good and so does double blueberry, or maybe strawberry banana, or should I get original buttermilk... wait what about New York Cheesecake, Harvest Grain 'N Nut or maybe CINN-A-STACK..."

Ivan let out a small giggle.

"There's so many to choose from da?"

"Oui, they're so good I don't know what to choose."

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

"I know! I'll have original buttermilk! Because I want an extra pancake!"

"Okay Matvey. Let's get that."

Ivan and Matthew ordered some original buttermilk pancakes and in no time were served. Matthew's eyes widened at the stack of pancakes in front of him. He took the maple syrup bottle and drowned his pancakes in maple syrup as usual. Then he took one big bite.

"It's good da?"

Matthew swallowed his pancakes before he spoke.

"They're delicious!"

"That's good."

Matthew ate his pancakes really fast and by the time he was done he'd gone through five bottes of maple syrup.

"Matvey is to maple syrup as I am to vodka."

Matthew giggled. "That's exactly right."

"Does Matvey want more pancakes?"

"Oui! Please, a stack of five just isn't enough!"

"Okay. Let's get more."

Ivan ordered more pancakes for Matthew and Matthew ate them again very fast and course used tons of maple syrup.

"Okay. Now I'm done."

"Then let's go home Matvey."

Matthew and Ivan went home and decided to go to bed because it was really late.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the 12th chapter. It's really really short, but enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Matthew woke up and looked at Ivan. He gave Ivan a kiss on the lips and Ivan then woke up.

"Good morning Matvey."

"Good morning Ivan."

"What would Matvey like to do today?"

"I was thinking we could go on a double date."

"With who?"

"Berwald and Tino. I think it would be so much fun to go on a double date!"

"I don't mind Matvey. Where is it gonna be at?"

"The roller rink."

"Sounds like fun!"

"I'll call them and let them know."

"Okay."

Matthew slipped out of Ivan's arms and went to call Berwald and Tino. He came back a few minutes later.

"It's settled. 6pm tonight at the roller rink."

"Yay!"

Matthew and Ivan got ready for their double date and before they knew it, it was almost 6pm.

"Is Matvey ready?"

"Oui, I'm ready."

There was a knock on the door and Matthew went to answer it. Standing there, he saw Berwald and Tino holding hands.

"Moi Moi Matthew!" Tino greeted.

"Hey Tino. Hey Berwald." Matthew said.

"H'llo." Berwald greeted.

"So we're all ready to da?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, we're ready." Tino replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the 13th chapter! It includes SuFin! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthew, Ivan, Tino, and Berwald all went to the roller rink and since Matthew and Tino had such small feet, they had to wear small roller skates. Ivan and Berwald on the other hand had big feet and wore bigger roller skates. Ivan and Berwald then helped their lovers to their feet,<p>

"Do ya w'nt me to h'ld yer h'nd T'no or c'n ya st'nd on yer feet w'th'ut f'll'ng?"

Tino wasn't as balanced without holding onto Berwald. So he gladly accepted Berwald's offer.

"I don't want to fall..."

"'K, I'll h'ld yer h'nd and n'v'r l't go."

Berwald took Tino's hand and placed it in his own. Then the two started skating with each other while holding hands.

Ivan was also holding Matthew's hand. They were romantically skating together. Then they skated up to where Berwald and Tino were.

"Having fun?" Matthew asked.

"We sure are!" Tino replied.

"Us too!" Matthew said.

"T'no are ya g'tt'ng h'ng'y?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I am."

"Th'n l't's go g't s'm' food."

"We'll come too!"

Berwald, Tino, Ivan, and Matthew went to the snack bar and sat down. Then Berwald and Ivan both asked their lovers what they wanted to eat.

"Wh't do ya w'nt to eat T'no?"

"Um... what are my options?"

"N'chos, h't d'gs, p'zza, pr'tz'ls, or d'ss'rt tr'ats."

"Ivan, I would like to get the nachos please."

"Of course Matvey."

"Berwald I would like the nachos as well."

"'K I'll g't th'm f'r ya."

Ivan got nachos for Matthew and Berwald also got nachos for Tino. Tino and Matthew looked at each other then did a small nod at each other. Tino and Matthew each picked up a nacho and dipped it in cheese. Tino fed his nacho to Berwald and Matthew fed his nacho to Ivan. Berwald and Ivan were both surprised at their lover's action, but enjoyed it. Tino and Matthew then continued feeding their lovers nachos until Berwald and Ivan reversed it. So now Berwald was feeding Tino nachos and Ivan was feeding Matthew nachos. Berwald and Ivan then ended by kissing their lover on the lips. Tino and Matthew kissed their lovers back.

"'s a'y'ne th'rsty?"

"I am." Tino replied.

"Me too." Matthew also replied.

"Matvey would like a milkshake da?"

"That sounds really good! Oui, I would love a milkshake."

"Okay!"

"I would love a milkshake too! Can we get one Berwald?"

"Of co'rse T'no ya c'n h'v' wh'tev'r ya w'nt."

"Thank you Berwald."

"Yer w'lc'me T'no."

Berwald pressed a kiss against Tino's lips and Tino kissed back.

"Matvey, what kind do you want?"

"Um, I'll have vanilla."

"Wh't k'nd do ya w'nt T'no?"

"Let's get chocolate!"

Ivan then got Matthew a vaniila milkshake and Berwald got Tino a chocolate milkshake. Then Ivan and Berwald each put two straws in their milkshake. Matthew and Tino sat across from their lovers so they could romantically drink their milkshake with them. While Matthew and Ivan were drinking their milkshake they were starring into each other's eyes.

"Matvey, your eyes are so beautiful."

Matthew smiled. "Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ivan kissed Matthew's lips and Matthew kissed back.

"T'no?"

"Yes, Berwald?"

"W'y a'e ya so bea'tif'l?"

"Um... I don't know, why do you think I am?"

"T'no to me yer bea'tif'l b'ca'se yer sm'le l'ghts up a room, yer ha'r is so l'vely, yer f'ce is so c'te and the m'st bea'tif'l th'ng 've ev'r seen. Th're a'e so m'ny reas'ns w'y yer bea'tif'l I c'uld go on f'rev'r."

Tino was touched by Berwald's words. Tino didn't think he was that special. Berwald made him feel special and he loved Tino more than anything.

"I l've ya T'no."

"I love you too Berwald."

Tino kissed Berwald's lips and Berwald kissed back. Then everyone had finished their milkshakes.

"Matvey, shall we go back onto the rink?"

"Oui."

"Let's go too Berwald!"

"'K."

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald's Translations<strong>

**"Hello."**

**"Do you want me to hold your hand Tino or can you stand on your feet without falling?"**

**"Okay. I'll hold your hand and never let go."**

**"Tino are you getting hungry?"**

**"Then let's go get some food."**

**"What do you want to eat Tino?"**

**"Nachos, hot dogs, pizza, pretzels, or dessert treats."**

**"Okay. I'll get them for you."**

**"Is anyone thirsty?"**

**"Of course Tino you can have whatever you want."**

**"You're welcome Tino."**

**"What kind do you want Tino?"**

**"Tino?"**

**"Why are you so beautiful?"**

**"Tino, to me you're beautiful because your smile lights up a room, your hair is so lovely, your face is so cute and the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. There are so many reasons why you're beautiful I could go on forever."**

**"I love you Tino."**

**"Okay."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the 14th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ivan, Matthew, Berwald, and Tino all went back onto the the rink and continued skating.<p>

"Berwald do you want to see me do a trick?"

"'K b't pl'as' be c'ref'l."

Tino let go of Berwald's hand and proceeded to do this trick. He did a couple of spins and Berwald thought Tino looked so beautiful and graceful while he was performing. But as Tino was doing a big finish, he stumbled and Berwald noticed this. He rushed over to Tino and as Tino was falling Berwald caught him so he wouldn't hit the ground.

"A'e ya 'k T'no?"

"Yes. Thank you Berwald."

"Yer w'lc'me Tino. I w'uld n'v'r l't ya f'll b'ca'se I don't w'nt ya to g't h'rt. I l've ya."

Berwald pressed a kiss on Tino's lips and Tino kissed back. Then Ivan and Matthew skated over to them.

"What happened?" Matthew asked/

"T'no w's p'rf'rm'ng s'me tr'cks and he sl'pped so I c'ught h'm b'fore he h't the gr'und."

"Tino is okay da?"

"I'm fine." Tino replied.

"That's good. Glad you're okay." Matthew said.

"Me too." Ivan said.

Then all of a sudden, the announcer made an announcement.

"Hey everyone! We've decided to have a roller skate race! Anyone that wants to participate please go to the start."

"Matvey do you want to race?"

"Oui, do you?"

"Da!"

"Are you gonna race Berwald?"

"Nah. Don't w'nt too."

"Okay. But I'm going to race!"

"Pl'ase be c'ref'l T'no."

"I'll be careful."

"Matvey, I don't want to get competitive with you so if you want I'll be in a separate race."

"Don't worry Ivan, I don't mind if you get competitive so let's all be in the same race."

"Okay, if you want me too... But please forgive me if I get a little too competitive.."

"Back at ya."

"Alright everyone, we'll have three races. The winners in each race will face off in a 4th race to see who wins. The winners of the first three races will each get a prize, but the winner of the 4th race will get a much bigger prize! We're about to begin so please go the start and get ready!"

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald's Translations<strong>

**"Okay, but please be careful."**

**"Are you okay Tino?"**

**"You're welcome Tino. I would never let you fall because I don't want you to get hurt. I love you"**

**"Tino was performing some tricks and he slipped so I caught him before he hit the ground."**

**"Nah. Don't want too."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the 15th chapter! Enjoy! Also, I would like to thank TreesAndCheese for your review!**

* * *

><p>Ivan, Matthew, Tino, and others went to the starting line. Berwald sat on the sidelines not taking his eyes off of Tino.<p>

"On your mark...get set...GO!" The announcer had said.

Ivan, Matthew, Tino, and a bunch of others dashed off and so the race had begun. Ivan was going really fast and so was Matthew. But Tino was ahead of them and so far was winning. Matthew managed to get ahead of Ivan, but then Ivan go ahead of Matthew. Matthew then tried to get ahead of Tino and almost did but Tino sped up and got even more ahead. After 2 laps, Tino crossed the finish line and got 1st place. The first race was now over.

"Looks like we have a winner for the first race! What's your name?"

"Tino."

"Alright Tino, please wait on the sidelines until the fourth race. After all three races we'll give out the prizes then start the fourth race."

"Okay." Tino said.

Tino then skated over to Berwald and place kiss on his lips. Berwald kissed back.

"Gr'at job T'no. Yer am'z'ng."

"Thank you Berwald."

"Yer w'lc'm' T'no."

Tino sat down next to Berwald and Berwald put his arm around Tino. They then continued to watch the races.

"Are you ready for race #2?" The announcer asked.

Everyone participating in race #2 was ready and so the announcer begun the race.

"On your mark...get set...go!" The announcer shouted.

Ivan, Matthew, and others dashed off with tons of speed. Matthew skated as fast as he could and noticed Ivan was about to catch up to him. Ivan did catch up to Matthew and the two were racing head to head. On the final lap, they were still head to head but at the last second Matthew gained a speed boost and managed to cross the finish line right before Ivan.

"We have a winner! What's your name?"

"Matthew."

"Alright Matthew, please have a seat until the fourth race."

Before Matthew sat down, he kissed Ivan's lips and Ivan kissed back.

"Good luck in the third race Ivan."

"Thank you Matvey. I'll do my best."

Ivan give Matthew a quick kiss on the lips before he went back to the starting line. Then Matthew sat down next to Berwald and Tino.

"Alright, time for the third race! On your mark...get set...go!" The announced said.

Ivan and others dashed off and Ivan was going as fast as he possibly could, not wanting to lose. On the final lap, Ivan kept going and managed to cross the finish line 1st.

"We have our final winner! What's your name?"

"Ivan."

"Alright, the three winners, Tino, Matthew, and Ivan, come here to claim your prizes."

Tino, Matthew, and Ivan then skated over to the announcer.

"Tino, since you won first, you'll get to choose first. You can choose from 2 movie tickets, a dinner for 2 pass, or a $30 gift card to anywhere!"

Tino thought about this. He and Berwald haven't gone out to eat at a fancy restaurant in a long time. So Tino decided to pick the dinner for 2 pass.

"I'll take the dinner for 2 pass." Tino said to the announcer.

"Alright, here you go!" The announcer replied. "Matthew, you may pick your prize."

Matthew knew it didn't matter what prize he picked. Either way, he and Ivan were going to get the movie tickets. So Matthew picked the gift card.

"I'll have the gift card." Matthew said.

"Here you are!" The announcer replied. "Ivan, that means you get the movie tickets!"

"Yay!" Ivan replied.

The announcer handed Ivan the movie tickets.

"Alright, now it's time for the fourth race! You three go to the starting line!"

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald's Translations<strong>

**"Great job Tino. You're amazing."**

**"You're welcome Tino."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the 16th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tino, Matthew, and Ivan dashed off with tons of speed and so far, Tino was in the lead, but Matthew and Ivan were not far behind. Matthew and Ivan managed to catch up with Tino and then they passed him. On the final lap, Matthew and Ivan were head to head and were about to cross the finish line. Tino was trying to his hardest to pass them but it was too late. Matthew and Ivan had already crossed the finish line.<p>

"It's a photo finish! That was too close to call! Let's take a look on the cameras!"

The announcer looked at the cameras and watched frame by frame. When they got to the last frame it showed that both crossed the finish line at the exact same time.

"It's a tie!" The announcer shouted. "But we only have one grand prize. It's a luxury cruise pass for a romantic get away! What will we do? Who will get the prize?"

"It doesn't matter." Matthew said.

"Huh? Why?" The announcer asked because he was clearly confused.

"Because Ivan and I are a married couple so it doesn't matter who gets it because we'll both be able to go on it together." Matthew explained.

"Oh... Then that solves our problem! If you two weren't a couple then we'd be in a real jam! Anyways, congratulations! Here is the luxury cruise pass! With this pass you'll be able to go on a 14-day cruise around Europe! You'll be able to go to England, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Finland, and Sweden!"

"Awesome we'll be able to visit Arthur, Feliks, Toris, Raivis, Eduard, and course Tino and Berwald."

"It'll be lots of fun da?"

"I can't wait! When is the cruise?"

"In only two days!"

"Then we better get ready!"

"Matvey is eager da?"

"Oui!"

Matthew and Ivan then skated over to Tino and Berwald.

"Congrats Matthew and Ivan." Tino said.

"Thank you Tino." Matthew said. "We'll be able to visit you both on our cruise! Isn't that great?"

"It sure is! Berwald and I would be happy to show you around!"

"That would be great!"

"Alright folks, it's now time again for some free skate!" The announcer said.

"Matvey let's go skate!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the 17th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand and they both went back onto the rink. Tino and Berwald went back out as well.<p>

"Matvey, you did so well in the races."

"Thank you. You did really well too."

"You're welcome Matvey."

Ivan placed a quick kiss on Matthew's lips.

"I love you Matvey."

"I love you too Ivan."

Matthew kissed Ivan's lips and Ivan kissed back. Then Tino and Berwald skated over to them.

"Hey Matthew, Ivan. Want to go out to eat?" Tino asked.

"Oui. I would like to. What about you Ivan?" Matthew answered.

"Da."

"Where are we eating at?" Matthew asked.

Tino looked to Berwald for an answer.

"We'll go wh'r'v'r T'no w'nts to go."

"Okay, then let's go to Skippers! I like their seafood."

"Me too! I like to take Kumajachi there a lot."

"So we should turn our skates in now da?"

"Oui."

Matthew, Ivan, Tino, and Berwald all sat down so they could take off their skates. Ivan and Berwald got their skates off easily but Matthew and Tino were ahving some trouble getting theirs off.

"Let me help you Matvey."

Ivan took Matthew's feet and managed to take off Matthew's skates with one small pull.

"Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey."

Ivan than pressed a kiss to Matthew's head. Berwald on the other hand, had also removed Tino's skates in one small pull. Then everyone went over the counter and exchanged their skates for their shoes.

"Here you go." The guy at the counter said as he handed everyone their shoes.

"Thank you." Everyone else had said.

Matthew, Ivan, Tino, and Berwald all put their shoes back on and left the roller rink.

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald's Line<strong>

**"We'll go wherever Tino wants to go."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the 18th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone had arrived at Skippers. The smell of fresh fish filled the air.<p>

"This is one of the only places where fish acutally smells good!" Tino exclaimed.

"Da. I agree."

"Me too." Matthew replied

A waiter then went over to them and took them to a table. Then he handed out their menus and left.

"Wh't w'uld ya l'ke to e't T'no?"

"Um... I'll just have some fried fish."

"Same here. What about you Ivan?" Matthew asked.

"I'll have what you're having Matvey." Ivan replied.

"What about you Berwald?" Tino asked.

"I'll h've wh't yer h'v'ng." Berwald replied.

A few minutes later the waiter came back to take their orders.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked.

"All of us want an order of fried fish." Tino replied.

"Alright, four orders of fried fish coming up." The waiter said and then left.

The waiter came back a few minutes later with their orders.

"Here you are, four orders of fried fish." The waiter said as he handed out their orders then left.

"Wow, this looks so good." Matthew said.

"Da, it does."

"Let's dig in!" Tino said.

Matthew, Ivan, Tino, and Berwald, all ate their fried fish in delight. Then they finished and it was time to go home.

"Thank you so much Matthew and Ivan. Berwald and I had a really good time." Tino said.

"You're welcome." Matthew said.

"Matvey is ready to go home da?"

"Oui. Bye Tino, bye Berwald!"

"Bye!" Tino said.

"B'e." Berwald said.

Matthew and Ivan then went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald's Translations<strong>

**"What would you like to eat Tino?"**

**"I'll have what you're having."**

**"Bye."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the 19th chapter! It's super short but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Matthew and Ivan got home it was really late. But Matthew didn't care and neither did Ivan.<p>

"I don't feel like going to bed yet."

"Da, me neither."

"So, what should we do?"

"I don't know Matvey."

"Well, I have some ideas."

"We could either watch a movie, warm up by the fireplace, and we could even start packing for the cruise we'll be going on."

"You want to start packing now?"

"Well, we want to be prepared so sure!"

"Okay, Matvey."

Ivan and Matthew started their packing and were finished in about an hour.

"That took longer than I expected."

"Da, it did."

"Now we don't have to worry about packing!"

"Da. Now is Matvey ready to go to bed?"

"Oui." Matthew said before he let out a small yawn.

"Then let's go."

Ivan took Matthew's hand and the two layed down on the bed. Matthew rested his head on Ivan's chest and Ivan had his arms wrapped around Matthew. Then the two peacefully fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the 20th chapter! It's short again, but enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Matthew woke up with Ivan's arms still wrapped around him. Matthew looked up at ivan and saw his cute, sleeping face. Not only did Matthew think Ivan's face was cute, he also thought it was handsome and beautiful. Matthew pressed his lips again Ivan's lips and Ivan started to wake up.

"Good morning to you too Matvey." Ivan said before he returned the kiss.

Matthew looked a little embarassed but kissed Ivan again.

"Should we get up now?" Matthew asked.

"But I wanna hold you just a little longer." Ivan replied as he tightened his grip on Matthew a little more.

"Okay." Matthew said as he rested his head back on Ivan's chest.

About 30min later, Ivan and Matthew decided it was time to finally get up.

"Tomorrow is our cruise Matvey."

"I know, I'm so excited!"

"It'll be lots of fun da?"

"Oui. Just you and me on the cruise together. It'll be our romantic get away."

"I can't wait Matvey. Just the two of us."

Ivan then quickly kissed Matthew's lips.

"Since we've already packed, what would you like to do today Matvey?"

"Um... Why don't we go see Al and ask him if he can watch Kumajama while we're gone. I'm sure the cruise ship won't allow pets."

"Okay Matvey."

Matthew scooped up Kumajiro with one hand and used his other hand to hold Ivan's hand. Then the two went over to Alfred's house. But when they got there, there was a note on the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the 21st chapter! It's another short one but it's so fluffy! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The note on Alfred's door read,<p>

"_I'll be at Artie's house for the next 3 weeks so if ya need me, then go to Artie's house!" - Alfred_

"What do we do now? Alfred's not here, so who will watch Kumajamo? I can't leave him home alone. Ivan we need to find someone else to watch him for me."

"Da, is there anyone else you have in mind?"

"Well, we could ask your sister."

"You're talking about Kat da?"

"Of course. There's no way I'd let Natalia watch him. She hates me."

"Matvey, she doesn't hate you."

"Oui she does. Since I'm with you, she always tries to kill me."

"But Matvey, she never will kill you because she knows that will make me very sad. If I can't have you, then I won't want to live any longer. You are my everything Matvey. The reason I live. I love you."

Ivan kissed Matthew's lips and Matthew kissed back. They continued kissing for a while until they needed to separate for some much needed air.

"I love you too Ivan."

Ivan and Matthew kissed again, for a very long time and then multiple times.

"C'mon Matvey." Ivan said as he took Matthew's hadn and held it. "Let's go see my sister."


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the 22nd chapter! Most of the next chapters are gonna be really short but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ivan and Matthew arrived at Kat's house and knocked on her door. Afewseconds later Kat answered the door.<p>

"Ivan! Matthew! Welcome!"

"Hello big sister."

"Hi Kat."

"Come in you two!"

Ivan and Matthew went inside Kat's house and talked to her.

"So what brings you here?" Kat asked.

"I need you to watch Kumajaja while Ivan and I go on a romantic cruise get away for two weeks." Matthew replied.

"Oh, I would love to watch him for you!"

"Thank you so much Kat! We really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome Matthew!"

Matthew handed Kumajiro to Kat who held onto him tightly.

"Oh you're just so cute!" Kat said as she tightly hugged Kumajiro in her arms.

"Well, we must get going big sister."

"Ok, it was so nice to see the both of you!"

"Bye." Ivan and Matthew said.

"Bye little brother! Bye Matthew! You two have fun on your romantic cruise!"

Ivan and Matthew left Kat's house and then came the decision of what to do next.

"Matvey, we already packed and the cruise is tomorrow so what do you want to do today?"

"I think we should go to a hockey match! My favorite team is playing again today so we have to go seem! Otherwise we won't be able to for another three weeks because that's when they're going to play again."

"Okay Matvey we can go."


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the 23rd chapter! It has a bit of Snapped!Matthew but it's not much... Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthew and Ivan arrived at the hockey rink and they showed up just in time. It was only two minutes before the game started. They found some seats and once the game starts Matthew becomes really loud again. But as usual, Ivan never minded because of how much he loved Matthew.<p>

"It's starting!" Matthew yelled.

The game went on for a while, and the only the usual happened. Matthew cheered, the Bears won, Matthew got excited and kissed Ivan. It was just a usual day athe hockey rink. Well, until Francis showed up and saw them.

"Bonjour Matthieu!"

"Oh papa. What are you doing here?"

"Mon petit Matthieu I just wanted to see you and I knew you'd be here!"

"Papa, I'm not that little anymore."

"But Matthieu! I'm your papa so you'll always be little to me!"

"Just please don't call me that right now papa."

"Ok Matthieu. Just for you."

Francis tried to kiss Matthew but Ivan slapped Francis across the face and Francis backed away.

"Try that again and I'll kill you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Matvey is my husband. Leave him alone."

"Mon dieu! I never knew you were married Matthieu!"

"Really papa? Really? Everyone knows that."

"Well I didn't!"

"How could you not know? What kind of papa are you if you didn't know I'm married?"

"Désolé Matthieu."

"It's okay. But if you do anything perverted that has to do with me, I can have Ivan beat you up."

"Da, if you upset Matvey I'll gladly do it."

"Okay, Okay! I'll try to control myself. But you're just so cute Matthieu, it'll be hard."

Ivan glared at Francis and was starting to get really pissed off at him.

"Now Ivan, don't beat him up unless I say it's okay."

"Okay, Matvey."

"Matthieu where are you going after this?"

"Why papa?"

"Because mon petit Matthieu. I want to know."

"I just said not to call me that!"

"Désolé Matthieu I can't help it."

"I know you can't but try!"

"Now will you answer my question?"

"Well you're probably gonna follow us anyway so why not..." Matthew thought.

"Well, Matthieu? Please do not keep me waiting mon cher."

Ivan shot a glare at Francis.

"Papa if you must know, we actually don't know hwere we're going next. We only have today to go where we want because tomorrow Ivan and I are going on vacation."

"Really, where's your vacation?"

"That's none of your business."

"Please tell me mon cher."

"No."

"Matthieu please tell your papa."

"I said no."

"Matthieu..."

"I said no papa! No means no!"

"But mon cher..."

"Ask me one more time and I'll have Ivan beat you up"

"Okay Matthieu. I won't ask you anymore."

"Good."

"Ivan, where are you and Matthieu going?"

"If Matvey doesn't want you to know I won't tell you."

"Mon dieu! Why are you being so secretive Matthieu?"

"PAPA JUST LEAVE NOW!"

Matthew was full of rage which doesn't happen very often. But once in a while Matthew would just snap and release all his fury.

"Mon dieu Matthieu..."

"LEAVE NOW."

"But..."

"If you don't leave in the next 10 seconds I will have Ivan beat you up."

"Can I at least get a hug?"

"No."

Francis tried to hug Matthew, but Matthew noticed this.

"Ivan, please beat him up for me."

"Yay!"

Francis got quite a beating from Ivan. When Matthew and Ivan left he hockey rink, Francis was covered in big bruises and large cuts.

"He is so annoying."

"Da, he is."

"So where should we go next?"

"Do you want to go out to eat?"

"Oui! Let's go the Pancake Palace!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>French Translations (just in case you need them)<strong>

**"Mon petit Matthieu" = "My little Matthew"**

**"Mon dieu!" = "My god!"**

**"Désolé" = "Sorry"**

**"Mon cher" = "My dear" **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the 24th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthew and Ivan went to the Pancake Palace and they looked at the menu.<p>

"This place is amazing! I can't believe a new pancake restaurant opened up so close to our home! There's so many different kinds of pancakes on the menu!"

"Da, the menu has many of them."

"I don't know what kind I want. Do you?"

"Nyet. I'm sure whatever you pick Matvey, will be delicious."

"I hope so! Hmm... I think I'll go with the Cheesecake pancakes."

After Matthew had picked out what kind of pancakes he wanted, Ivan continued to scan the menu. There were lots of interesting choices but he didn't know what to choose. Until his eyes saw the most interesting choice of all. _Vodka pancakes_. Ivan never knew those existed and why hadn't he heard of them before? All he knew was that he was going to order them.

"Matvey look! Vodka pancakes!"

"Wow! I know every kind of pancake so that one must be anew flavor!"

"It sure looks that way."

Matthew and Ivan orderd their pancakes and got them in no time. Matthew got Cheesecake pancakes and Ivan got his Vodka pancakes.

"Let's dig in!"

"Da! I must try these!"

Ivan took a bite of his Vodka pancakes and immediately had the biggest smile on his face.

"How are they Ivan?"

"Matvey, it's like eating vodka! With a hint of maple syrup."

"So I'm guessing they're the best thing ever?"

"Nyet."

"Huh? Why not?"

"You're the best thing ever Matvey."

Matthew smiled and kissed Ivan on the lips and Ivan kissed back.

"I love you." Matthew said.

"I love you too." Ivan said before he and Matthew kissed again.

Then they ate their pancakes and finished them.

"Ready to go Matvey?"

"Oui."

Ivan took Matthew's hadn and placed it in his own.

"Where to next Matvey?"

"I don't know. You pick."

"Why don't we go to the sunflower patch?"

"Okay. That sounds lovely."


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the 25th chapter! Yay I'm already halfway done! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ivan and Matthew went over to the sunflower patch and the view was amazing.<p>

"Wow... Ivan this place is beautiful!"

"Da! I love to come here. Let's go pick some sunflowers!"

"Okay!"

Ivan and Matthew picked a bunch of sunflowers and you could see Ivan's face light up because he loves sunflowers.

"Ivan, do you want to just lay down and stare up at the sky."

"Da."

"The sky looks so nice."

Ivan and Matthew layed down in the grass holding each other's hand while looking up at the sky.

"This is very relaxing Matvey."

"Oui. I feel like I could fall asleep right here."

"Da."

"Let's look at the clouds."

Ivan and Matthew look up at the clouds and saw many different kinds and shapes.

"What do you see Matvey?"

"That cloud looks like an alien. What about you?"

"I see a cloud that looks like vodka!"

"Really? That's a strange cloud. Oh, I see one that looks like Kumajacho!"

"Da. It does look like him. I see one that looks like you. It has perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect smile, perfect face, perfect everything."

Matthew smiled at these words and looked at Ivan.

"Ivan do you think I'm pretty too?"

"Matvey, you're not just pretty, you're beautiful." Ivan said looking back at Matthew.

Ivan then turned his body over on its side so he could lean in and kiss Matthew on the lips. Matthew also truned his body over on its side so he could kiss Ivan back. Ivan then wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and pulled him closer. Matthew continued kissing back until him and Ivan had to break away for air. But Ivan kept his grip on Matthew's waist and Matthew rested his head on Ivan's chest.

"I love you Matvey."

"I love you too Ivan."

Matthew gave Ivan a quick kiss on the lips then put his head back on Ivan's chest and fell asleep.

About half an hour later Ivan carried his sleeping Matthew so they could go home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the 26th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Ivan and Matthew arrive home, Matthew was still sleeping. Ivan carried him and layed him down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him before kissing his head.<p>

"Sweet dreams Matvey."

Ivan went into the living room and turned on the tv.

"There's nothing good on."

Ivan continued to flip through the channels on the tv guide until he gave and decided to watch a hockey game that was on.

"I don't know any of these team. But I bet Matvey would know who they all are."

Ivan continued to watch the game. It was still going after two hours.

Meanwhile, Matthew was having a dream. He was dreaming about how much fun him and Ivan would have and have much romance would happen on the cruise. But then Matthew woke up from his sleep and noticed he was in bed.

"Did Ivan carry me all the way here?"

Matthew got up out of bed and went into the living room. He saw Ivan on the couch watching hockey.

"Aww...he's watching hockey!" Matthew thought.

Matthew snuck up on Ivan and placed his hand over Ivan's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm... I have no idea of who it could be..." Ivan said in a sarcastic tone.

Matthew removed his hands from Ivan's eyes and then walked to the front of the couch so he culd sit next to Ivan. Ivan then wrapped his arm around Matthew.

"Did you sleep well Matvey?"

"Oui. Did you carry me home from the sunflower patch and put me in bed?"

"Of course Matvey. I realized we should go home so I picked you up and carried you home."

"Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey." Ivan said before he kissed Matthew's head and smiled.

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Let's finish watching this hockey game and then we'll decide."

"Okay."

Matthew and Ivan watched the rest of the hockey game and then they had to make the decision of what to do next.

"What should we do now Matvey?"

"I still don't know."

Just then, the door bell rang. Matthew went over to answer it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the 27th chapter! I was running out of ideas of what to make Matthew and Ivan do next so I gave Toris an early appearance! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthew opened the door and saw Toris standing there.<p>

"Hey Toris."

"Hello Matthew. Is Ivan here?"

"He's right over there. Come in"

"Thank you."

Toris walked in an went over to the couch where Ivan was.

"Ivan?"

Ivan turned around and saw Toris.

"Toris what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you could help me."

Matthew walked in and sat next to Ivan and Ivan wrapped his arm around Matthew.

"What do you want me to help you with Toris?"

"I need help with Feliks. Our anniversary is coming up and I need ideas on what to get for him."

"Well, Feliks loves girly clothes."

"I know, but clothes just seems boring."

"Doesn't he also love ponies? Get him something that has to do with ponies. Like a plush pony or something."

"You think that'll work?"

"Da."

"Ok. I'll try that."

"Maybe you should him a pony ring too." Matthew suggested.

"That's a great idea Matvey!" Ivan gave Matthew a quick kiss on the lips before he said, "Toris you should get him that too."

"Okay! Thank you for your help you two."

"You're welcome Toris." Ivan had said.

"Well, I better get going. Bye Ivan, bye Matthew."

"Bye Toris!" Ivan said.

"Bye!" Matthew said.

Toris left and it was kinda late.

"Matvey our cruise is tomorrow so we need to go to bed early so we can get up early."

"Okay. Let's go to bed."

Matthew and Ivan went to bed and fell asleep with Ivan holding Matthew in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the late update! Now that winter break is over I won't be able to update as much... But I will try to when I can. Also, a big thank you to Athesia! Reviews make me happy so thank you for your review! Now here is the 28th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day Matthew woke up and looked at the time. It was early and he had just enough time to eat breakfast.<p>

"Ivan, wake up."

Matthew tried to wake up Ivan but it wouldn't work. So he tried something he knew would work. Matthew kissed Ivan softly on the lips and that did the trick. Ivan opened his eyes.

"M-Matvey?"

"Good morning Ivan."

"Good morning Matvey."

"We have to get going to catch our cruise."

"Okay."

Ivan unwrapped his arms from around Matthew and got out of bed. Matthew got up as well.

"Let's go eat breakfast."

"Da."

Matthew and Ivan went into the kitchen and made some pancakes as usual. They ate their pancakes quickly and then grabbed their suitcases.

"Ready to go Matvey?"

"I've been ready."

"Then let's go."

Ivan and Matthew walked out the front door with their suticases and Ivan locked the door. They put the suitcases in their car and drove off to the airport.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is the 29th chapter! It's super short (again) but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Ivan and Matthew arrived at the airport they went to purchase their flight tickets.<p>

"Two tickets to London, England please." Matthew told the employee at the counter.

"Of course, here you are!" The employee said before she handed Matthew the tickets.

"Thank you."

Matthew and Ivan went through all the airport gates and then found their flight station. They sat down and waited for their flight.

"We're almost there Matvey."

"Oui. When we get to England we should have about 3 hours of spare since we left so early."

"Da. That is lots of time."

"We can go visit Arthur and my brother before we go on the cruise!"

"Da. We can visit them."

About 10 minutes later, Ivan and Matthew boarded onto the plane for their flight. After many hours they finally landed in England.

"We're here!"

"Da, we are."

"Let's go visit Al and Arthur!"

Ivan and Matthew got their bags and headed over to Arthur's house.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the 30th chapter! I don't know why the heck I didn't put Arthur in this fanfic earlier! I freakin love him to death and I didn't give him an appearance until chapter 30! Anyways, there is USUK in this chapter and the next couple of chapters! YAY! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When they got there, Matthew rang the doorbell. Arthur answered the door a moment later.<p>

"Matthew? Ivan? What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit. Ivan and I are going on a cruise that starts here but we have 3 hours before it leaves."

"Alright, then please come in."

"Thank you."

Matthew and Ivan walked into Arthur's house and Arthur lead them to where Alfred was sitting.

"Alfred, we have company."

Alfred saw Matthew and Ivan enter the room.

"Mattie! What are you doing here lil' bro?"

"Hey Al. Ivan and I are going on a cruise here."

"That sounds awesome! So are you gonna hang out for a bit?"

"We've got 3 hours."

"Sweet! Hey Artie, come here."

Arthur walked over to where Alfred was sitting and sat next to him.

"What?"

Alfred his lips onto Arthur's and locked him into a very sweet but short kiss.

"I love you Artie!"

Arthur was red but you could tell he loves Alfred back.

"...I love you too."

"Aww... That was sweet Al."

Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur and smiled.

"Y'know Mattie, even though I still disapprove of your marriage, I'm so glad we both found love.

"Me too."

"Artie do you love me?"

"Yes Alfred, I love you."

"That makes me so happy Artie!"

Alfred then placed another kiss on Arthur's lips. Ivan grabbed Matthew by the waist and pulled him closer.

"Matvey, we can't let them have all the fun da?"

"Oui."

Matthew placed his arms over Ivan's shoulders and Ivan kissed Matthew on the lips with passion. Matthew kissed Ivan back also with passion.

Moments later, Ivann and Matthew ended their kiss. Alfred and Arthur had also ended as well.

"So what should we do today Artie?"

"We can do whatever you like."

"I don't know then. Any ideas Mattie?"

"Non. What about you Ivan?"

"Nyet."

"Oh! I just came up with something! Artie, can we go to that place with all the stores and stuff?"

"You meant the Town Square?"

"Yeah, that place!"

"Sure."

"Sweet! That alright with you guys?"

"I don't mind."

"Da, it sounds nice."

"Then let's go!"


	31. Chapter 31

**I can finally update this! So, here is the 31st chapter! It has more USUK! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, and Matthew went to the Town Square. Alfred was holding Arthur's hand and Ivan was holding Matthew's hand.<p>

"Where would you like to go first Alfred?"

"That store! It looks awesome from here!"

"That's a clothing store."

"Cool! Let's go find some cute clothes to put you in Artie!"

Arthur blushed at the suggestion but then Alfred dragged him over to the store while Ivan and Matthew followed. They went inside the store and Alfred was already picking out outfits to have Arthur try on.

"Artie, you would so cute in this!"

Alfred help up a green vest with white sleeves and some blue pants.

"Try this on Artie!"

Alfred then handed the outfit to Arthur and Arthur went to try it on.

"Matvey, is there anything you want here?"

"So far I haven't seen anything I like."

"I'm sure you'll find something that will look absolutely adorable on you."

"I hope so. What about you see anything good?"

"Nyet."

A few seconds later Arthur came out of the dressing room.

"Dang Artie you look hot!"

Arthur blushed at the comment.

"Do you really like Alfred?"

"Of course! Not only do you look hot, you look so cute too!"

Alfred gave Arthur a hug and squeezed him tightly.

"You're so cute Artie."

Alfred placed a kiss on Arthur's cheek while Arthur was blushing and turning red.

"I can't breathe love."

"Oh, sorry Artie."

Alfred released his grip Arthur who was still red.

"Artie, you should totally get that outfit!"

"I agree, it looks very nice on you Arthur."

"Da, it really does."

"Fine, I'll get it. Does anyone want anything else?"

"I don't need anything."

"Me either."

"Okay, Artie you better go change then!"

Arthur went back into the dressing room to change out of the outfit and back into his regular clothes. Then he proceeded to buy the outfit.

"Mattie, why don't you pick where we go next?"

"I don't know where to go next. Um... what about that store?"

"That's another clothing store. I believe it has outfits that are more your style."

"I will find Matvey something cute to wear da?"

Ivan took Matthew over the store while holding Mattthew's hand and Alfred and Arthur followed them.

"The clothes here really are your style Matvey."

"Oui. These clothes are lovely!"

Ivan went to pick out an outfit for Matthew and he eventually found the perfect one.

"Would you like this Matvey?"

Ivan held up white sweatshirt with thin red stripes, a red shirt, and some blue pants.

"Oui!"

Ivan handed Matthew the outfit and Matthew went to try it on.

Ivan handed Matthew the outfit and Matthew went to try it on.

Meanwhile, Alfred had his arm around Arthur and had their heads touching.

"Artie?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I love you Artie."

Alfred pressed kisses onto Arthur's cheek while Arthur blushing heavily. Arthur turned his head and pressed his lips onto Alfred's. Alfred was kissing back, but was also surprised that Arthur was showing affection in public. Arthur almost never showed affection in public other than hand holding.

"I love you too Alfred."

Arthur pressed another kiss onto Alfred's lips. Alfred kissed back and was so glad Arthur was showing public affection instead of only showing affection at home.

A few seconds later Matthew came out of the dressing and Arthur ended his kiss with Alfred.

"Matvey, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you Ivan."

"Wow Mattie that looks great on you!"

"It does look very nice."

"Should I get it Ivan?"

"Da!"

"Matthew allow me to give you a discount."

"Thank you Arthur that would be great!"

Matthew went back to the dressing room to get changed back into his regular clothes then came out and pruchase the outfit with Arthur's discount.

"Ivan you should pick where to go next!"

"Okay, Matvey. Why don't we go to that store?"

"That's a shoe store."

"Oh, Ivan don't you need some new boots?"

"Da."

"Let's go get some then!"

Matthew grabbed Ivan's hand and pulled him towards the shoe store while Alfred and Arthur followed them.

"Wow look at all these boots!"

Matthew look around for a pair of boots for Ivan until he found the perfect pair for him.

"Ivan would you like these?"

Matthew help up some brown boots that also had green and white on them.

"Da! There are perfect Matvey!"

Ivan removed his own boots and tried on the other boots.

"They look amazing on you Ivan."

"Thank you Matvey."

"They look okay..."

"Al!"

"Hey we all have different opinions Mattie!"

"Well, at least he didn't insult him."

"See, Artie gets me! Thank you Artie."

"You're welcome love."

"I think you should get them Ivan."

"Okay. I need new boots anyways."

Ivan remved the boots and put his regular boots back on. Then he purchased the boots.

"Artie, where to next?"

"I have something planned for you love."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait."

"Not cool Artie..."

"It'll only be a few minutes."

"But I don't want to wait!"

"Bloody hell Alfred can't you just wait a few bloody minutes?"

"You're so mean Artie~ " Alfred teased.

"Then maybe you should stop acting like a child."

"Okay Artie, for you." Alfred said before he kissed Arthur's cheek.

Arthur then took a blindfold out of his pocket and place d it over Alfred's eyes.

"It's a surprise so no peeking Alfred."

"Aw, you're no fun Artie~"

"A surprise should make you excited so shouldn't you be excited?"

"You're right!"

"Matvey, how much time do we have left?"

"A little less than two hours."

"Okay."

"Alright, Alfred follow me and I'll take you to your surprise."

"Okay!"

Ivan and Matthew follwed as Arthur lead Alfred to his surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this is my longest chapter so far! Oh, and for the Arthur's outfit I used his outfit from the "APH: <em>World is Mine<em> (USxUK) _Band Edition_ [_Gomu_] - YouTube" (Which is a freakin awesome video and I love that song so much!) I do not own anthing in this video but I really liked the outfit so I decided to use that in this chapter. For Matthew's outfit, I made something up, pictured it in my head and thought it looked so cute! Same for Ivan's boots, I made those up too. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the 32nd chapter! Enjoy! (Oh and I know the surprise already exists in England but I pretended it didn't just to make this funny)**

* * *

><p>Arthur had finally arrived after leading Alfred. Ivan and Matthew were looking at the building with a face that said, "Oh no.."<p>

"Take off your blindfold Alfred. We're here."

Alfred took off the blindfold and saw the building in front of him. He jumped for joy. The building was McDonalds.

"You actually have a McDonald's here Artie?"

"Yes, love. I know you love them so I had some built for you."

"Thank you Artie!"

"You're welcome love."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Alfred dragged Arthur inside while Ivan and Matthew followed.

"Wow Artie! This is a nice McDonald's and the menu is awesome!"

"Order whatever you want love."

Alfred took his time trying to decide what to order while Ivan and Matthew were trying to decide as well.

"What would you like Matvey?"

"I don't know. Have you decided on what you want?"

"Nyet."

"Dude, I just decided I want a bunch of Big Macs!"

"You always want Big Macs Al."

"That's because they're amazing Mattie!"

"Sure they are Al. What would you suggest I get?"

"You should get McDoubles!"

"Okay, I'll get two. What do you suggest for Ivan?"

"I'm not gonna decided what he should get, he can decide on his own!"

"Da, I have decided."

"What are you getting Ivan?"

"McRibs. Three of them."

"Those sound good."

"That's because they are Mattie!"

"Matvey you can try a bite of mine."

"Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey."

"Artie, you should order something too."

"No thank you love. I had this place built so you could eat their food not so I could eat their food."

"But Artie, you have to eat something."

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

Alfred gave Arthur a sad and Arthur couldn't resist. Alfred looked so cute.

"Fine."

"Yay! Artie what are you gonna get?"

Arthur scanned the menu and after a minute he had decided.

"I'll have a McChicken."

"Okay Artie! We should get lots of french fries too!"

"Not the frog's food!"

"But Artie, they're so good!"

"Oui. I love them."

"Da, me too."

"Okay, since you all seem to like them."

"Alright! I'll go order! So our order is 6 Bigs Macs, 2 McDoubles, 3 McRibs, a McChicken and 6 Large Fries! What about drinks?"

"I guess I'll have a Sprite."

"Sprite for Mattie. What else?"

"I'll some iced tea since regular tea is not availible."

"Iced tea for Artie! What about you commie?"

"Al! Don't call him that!"

"Fine. What do you want Ivan?"

"I have vodka in my coat pocket."

"Okay, so now that's outta the way, I'll go order! You guys go sit down."

Alfred went up to the cashier while Ivan, Matthew, and Arthur sat down at a table.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have 6 Bigs Macs, 2 McDoubles, 3 McRibs, a McChicken, 6 Large Fries, an extra large Coca-Cola, a large Sprite, and a large Iced Tea."

The cashier looked at Alfred in shock.

"What?" Alfred asked with a confused face.

"Are you really gonna eat and drink all of that?"

"The Big Macs, Cola, and some fries yes. The rest is for my husband, my brother, and his husband.

"Oh..."

After a couple of weird glance s from the cashier, Alfred paid for his order and goit about ten minutes later. He then carried it over to the table where the others were waiting.

"I'm back guys!"

"Finally Al, you took forever."

"Mattie, the cashier kept giving me weird looks. First she asked me if I was gonna eat the whole order then said it was for my husband, my brother, and his husband. Well that made her give an even weirder look."

"It's alright love, the food is here now."

"Yeah, so let's dig in!"

Alfred handed out the food to everyone and then began chomping down his Big Macs.

"Matvey, would you like to try some of mine?"

"Oui."

Ivan fed Matthew a bite of one of his McRibs and the smile on Matthew's face was beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

"It's delicious! Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey."

Ivan pressed a quick kiss onto Matthew's lips before continuing to eat his McRibs while Matthew started eating his McDoubles.

"How's your McChicken and Iced Tea Artie?"

"Quite good actually."

"That's awesome!"

After everyone finished their burgers, they proceeded to eat the fries.

"Open up Matvey."

Matthew opened his mouth and Ivan fed him a french fry dipped in ketchup.

"It's delicious da?"

"Oui."

Ivan continued feeding Matthew french fries until Matthew to switch it around and started feeding Ivan french fries.

"Artie, would you like a fry?"

"I'm not eating the frog's food."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes love, I'm sure."

"Okay."

Alfred stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth and smiled happily.

"Matvey, how much time is left now?"

"Maple! We have less than 30 minutes!"

"We must go then."

"Oui. Al, Arthur we had fun but gotta go!"

"Already? Okay, bye Mattie!"

"Goodbye Matthew, goodbye Ivan."

Alfred gave Matthew a hug before they left. Then Ivan and Matthew went to catch their cruise.


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is the 33rd chapter! Also, after I wrote the last chapter and had already started this one, I realized I forgot to have Ivan and Matthew go back to Arthur's to get their suitcases... So let's just say they somehow have them right now because I didn't want to erase everything I had already wrote for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ivan and Matthew made it to where the cruise was with less than 10 minutes to spare. They checked in and then boarded the cruise.<p>

"Wow! This is beautiful!"

"Da! Let's go find our room Matvey."

"Oui."

Ivan and Matthew went to look for there room and found it. They were on the 5th floor, room #5516. It was the beginning of a small hall which was very convienent. It started at #5510 so their room was only six rooms down the hall.

"Here it is Matvey!"

"Let's go inside."

Ivan and Matthew went inside their room and saw one big bed.

"Yay! We got a big bed like we requested inside of two separate beds!"

"I love our room! It's perfect!"

"Da!"

"Let's go unpack our stuff."

"Da."

Ivan and Matthew unpacked their bags so they were all settled in.

"Matvey, it's late. Let's go to bed."

"Oui."

Ivan and Matthew got into the big bed and Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew and the two fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the 34th chapter! Just so you know, a lot of the remaining chapters will be really short because I really rushed this fanfic at this point so I could finish it. But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day Matthew woke up and gave Ivan a kiss on the lips. Ivan then also woke up.<p>

"Good morning Matvey."

"Good morning Ivan."

Ivan looked out the porthole.

"I wonder how far out we're out at sea."

"Oui. Hopefully we'll get to Poland soon."

"Da. What should we do today Matvey?"

"Well first we should get breakfast. Then we can decide."

"Da!"

Ivan and Matthew got out of bed and got dressed.

"Matvey is ready to go da?"

"Oui."

Ivan grabbed the key cards, put his in his pocket, handed Matthew his, then grabbed Matthew's hand, locked their fingers together, and they left the room.


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is the 35th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Ivan and Matthew arrived at the 12th floor, they went to where all the food was and Matthew's face lit up when he saw pancakes.<p>

"Ivan look! Pancakes!"

"Da. Go ahead and get some Matvey."

Ivan released Matthew's hand and Matthew went to get a tray so he could get lots of pancakes. Ivan walked behind him and Matthew handed him a tray.

"Thank you Matvey."

"You're welcome Ivan."

Matthew got lots of pancakes while Ivan filled his tray with a muffin, toast, and he even got pancakes too. Then they went over to a table and sat down.

"Where's the syrup?"

"I think it's in these little containers."

"That won't do. I'll go find a few bottles."

Matthew went to go find some bottles of maple syrup and came back two minutes later with five of them.

"Got them!"

"Good. Now you can drown your pancakes in them."

"Oui. Now we need drinks."

"I got my vodka."

"How much vodka did you pack?"

"78 bottles."

"Maple! How did you fit all that into your suitcase?"

"I have my ways."

"Ivan..."

"Okay, I jammed them all in there, I was surprised it acutally fit."

"Oh."

A waitress came over to ask what they wanted to drink.

"I'll have some orange juice."

"Okay, orange juice. Got it. What about you sir?"

"I do not need anything."

"Alright, then I'll be back with your orange juice!"

The waitress left and came back a few minutes later with a glass of orange juice.

"Merci."

"Oh, you speak French?"

"Oui."

"How wonderful! I speak French myself. What's your name?"

"Matthew."

"Matthieu. That's a lovely name. My name is Analucy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Who is that next to you?"

"This is my husband Ivan."

"You're married?"

"Oui."

"You look so young though."

"I'm not as young as you think."

"How old are you?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Okay. Well, I would love to stay and chat I need to serve others. Maybe we can talk again on my day off tomorrow. My stateroom is #5520.

"Oh, our stateroom is #5516!"

"Wow, our rooms are so close! Well, I must get going."

"Alright, adieu!"

"Adieu!"

Analucy left their table and went to go serve others. While Matthew and Ivan hag begun eating then finished a few moments later.

"She'll nice isn't she?"

"Da. Unlike that crazy girl from that club."

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry Matvey."

"It's okay. So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm...what about ice skating?"

"Do you want to?"

"Oui, if you want to."

"Da. Then let's go Matvey."

Ivan and Matthew then got up out of their chairs. Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand, locked their fingers together, and the two went off towards the ice skating rink inside the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Analucy is a name I completely made up and it sounded French to me. I don't care if isn't French I just like the name. <strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is the 36th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ivan and Matthew arrived at the ice skating rink and got some ice skates. When Matthew finished putting on his ice skates, Ivan helped Matthew to his feet because he had also finished.<p>

"Matvey is ready to skate da?"

"Oui."

Ivan and Matthew started ice skating and Ivan was Matthew's hand. They skated for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only an hour.

"Do you want to keep skating Matvey? Or do you want to do something else now?"

"Since it's cold here, why don't we go to the hot tub?"

"Okay, we can go there next."

Ivan and Matthew went to sit down so they could remove their ice skates. Ivan helped Matthew remove his ice skates after he removed his own. Then they got their shoes back on and went back to their stateroom.

When they arrived back at their stateroom, Ivan begun looking for his swimwear. Matthew had already found his so he helped to look for Ivan's.

"Do you have any idea where you put it Ivan?"

"Nyet."

"Well let's keep looking then."

"Da."

After several minutes Matthew finally found it.

"I found it Ivan!"

"Ah, thank you Matvey!"

"You're ewlcome Ivan."

Matthew hadned Ivan his swimwear and he proceeded to change into it. Ivan's muscular chest was revealed and it made Matthew smile. He then proceeded to change into his own swimwear.

"Now I need my robe."

"I think it's in here Ivan."

Matthew took Ivan's robe out of the drawer and also grabbed his own robe. He handed Ivan his robe then put his own robe on.

"Ready now Ivan?"

"Da."

Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand, locked their fingers together, then the two left the room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is the 37th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Ivan and Matthew arrived back on the 12th floor, they passed where the food was in order to get outside where all the pools were at. Matthew spotted the hot tubs and went over to them with Ivan.<p>

"Which one Matvey?"

"That one."

Matthew pointed to the hot tub on the left because it was empty. The one in the middle and on the right had a few people in them.

"Okay, Matvey."

Matthew and Ivan got into the hot tub on the left and Ivan put his arm around Matthew.

"Ahhh~ This is so comfy and warm."

"Da. It's very nice."

The foamy bubbles from the hot tub kept flying up and a few stuck to Matthew's curl. Ivan did a small chuckle and was staring at it.

"Matvey, bubbles keep sticking to your curl."

"I know. They'll go away after they pop."

"Da."

Ivan looked into Matthew's eyes and saw them sparkle along with the bubbles floating by.

"Matvey, your eyes are so sparkly and beautiful."

"Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ivan pressed his lips onto Matthew's and the two shared a loving kiss. Then they relaxed in the hot tub for a long time until they finally got out.

"What would you like to do next Matvey?"

"I don't know, let me think."

"Okay."

Ivan and Matthew each took a shower, dried themselves off, then went back to their stateroom so they could get changed into normal clothes.

"Have you decided Matvey?"

"Non. Is there anything you want to do?"

"Da. Want to go to the casino?"

"Oui, that sounds like fun."

"Okay, let's go then."

Ivan and Matthew had finished getting dressed and left the room to go the casino.


	38. Chapter 38

**Here is the 38th chapter! This chapter was an idea I had in my head so I just had to write it because it would be funny if this could happen in real life. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Ivan and Matthew arrived at the casino, Ivan went straight to the slot machines.<p>

"Watch me get lucky Matvey!"

Matthew watched as Ivan pulled the lever and saw the slot machine spin and spin until it stopped.

"Nothing."

Ivan spun again and again and after a rant of "kolkolkols" he gave up.

"I'm not getting anything Matvey."

Matthew thought for a moment.

"Let me give you some luck Ivan."

Matthew kissed Ivan's cheek then turned Ivan's head and kissed his lips. Ivan was smiling and kissed back.

"Let's see if that helps Ivan."

Ivan spun once more and got one seven.

"Da, it helped a lot Matvey. But I need more."

"Okay."

Matthew smiled and kissed Ivan more. He kissed Ivan's cheeks, forehead, and finally his lips. Then he planted another long kiss on his lips before he stopped.

"Better?"

"Da!"

"Now try spinning again."

Ivan spun again and was amazed. He with his own eyes. The slot machine went from one seven to two sevens.

"It actually worked! Matvey I need more!"

Matthew was surprised as well. But he continued to kiss Ivan. When he got to his lips, he decided in order for this to work, he needed to go a step further. Matthew pressed his tongue against Ivan's lips asking for entry. It was immediately granted and Matthew's tongue danced with Ivan's tongue. Their tongues danced until they needed to separate for oxygen.

"Was that good enough?"

"Da!"

"I'm sure you'll get it this time. Try spinning again."

"Da, it must work!"

Ivan spun one more time and looked at the slot machine with shock. It had actually worked. It said right there in front of him, three sevens.

"You did it Ivan!"

Matthew pressed his lips onto Ivan's for a quick kiss.

"Da!"

The slot machine spit out tons and tons of coins. It added up to almost a million dollars. It was more like 800,000 dollars. The jackpot wasn't as big as other jackpots but it was still a lot.

"Holy maple! That's a lot!"

"Da! Thanks to you Matvey."

"You did the spinning Ivan."

"Well you gave me all that luck."

Ivan kissed Matthew's lips quickly then gathered up all the coins and Matthew helped.

"We need to turn these into bills."

"Da."

Ivan and Matthew went to turn the coins into bills after they gathered them all up.

"8,000 one-hundred dollar bills!"

"Da, that's a ton of money."

"Oui, it is!"

"Here, Matvey have some. You did help me after all."

"Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey."

Ivan handed Matthew 4,000 one-hundred doolar bills and Matthew put them away.

"Matvey we can spend this however we want on this cruise! If you want something then buy it!"

"Oui. Imagine the things we could buy."

"Da. What would you like to do next?"

"Why don't we go look through the shops on here?"

"Okay!"

Ivan and Matthew left the casion and went towards the shops.

* * *

><p><strong>I've never written tongue action before so this was my 1st attempt because I thought tongue was necessary in this chapter. <strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Here is the 39th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Ivan and Matthew arrived at the shopping area, Matthew saw a shop with polar bear stuff in it.<p>

"Ivan look!"

Ivan looked at the shop with polar bear stuff and smiled.

"I see it. You would like to go there da?"

"Oui!"

Matthew then dragged Ivan over to the shop with the polar bear stuff.

"Ivan some of this stuff looks like Kumajacko!"

"Da, it does. Is there anything you want to get?"

"Let me see..."

Matthew scanned the item carefully. There were polar bear plushies, pillows, blankets, cups, key chains, scarves and hats/beanies.

"I want this beanie and maybe this scarf."

Matthew put on the polar bear beanie and the polar bear scarf. They were very comfy.

"Matvey, you look so cute."

"Thank you Ivan."

"You're welcome Matvey."

"Should I get them?"

"Da, you should."

"Okay. I'll get them."

Matthew took off the beanie and scarf then went to purchase them.

"Where to next Ivan?"

"What about that shop?"

"Okay!"

Ivan and Matthew went to the next shop. It was a country shop.

"Wow... Look at all this stuff! There is Russian stuff, Canadian stuff, American stuff, British stuff..."

Matthew kept going on but eventually stopped.

"Da there is lots of country items."

"Let's look at the stuff for your country first!"

"Okay."

Matthew dragged Ivan over to the Russian items and began looking.

"See anything you like Ivan?"

"Da, there are lots of cute things."

"Hopefully we'll find something you'll want."

"Da."

Ivan looked at the items. They all had the Russian flag on them. There were pillows, blankets, hats/beanies, key chains, cups, bracelets, necklaces, rings, and so much more.

"I'll get a necklace."

"Okay, I want to get one too. So I can always have another piece of you with me."

"But I'm always with you Matvey."

"Oui, you are, but if you can't be, I'll have this and of course the beautiful locket you gave me."

Ivan gave Matthew a smile then kissed his cheek.

"Okay Matvey."

Ivan then brought Matthew to the Canadian items. They looked exactly like the Russian items but had a Canadian flag on them instead of a Russian flag. Ivan picked up two necklaces and handed one to Matthew.

"Now I'll always have a piece of you with me too."

"Oui, you will."

"Is there anything else you want Matvey?"

"Non. I got what I want."

"Okay, then let's go purchase them."

"Oui."

Ivan and Matthew went to go purchase their items then left the shop.

"Where to next Matvey?"

"Um... what about that shop?"

"Ok. Let's go to that one."

Ivan and Matthew went over to the next shop. It was a clothing shop.

"I wonder if this place has any good clothes."

"Da, me too."

Matthew looked around and so did Ivan. But unfortunately they did not find anything.

"Let's go Matvey."

"Oui."

Ivan and Matthew left the shop and went to a few more shops. After that, they were done shopping.

"Let's go put our bags away."

"Da."

Ivan and Matthew then went to their stateroom to put their bags away.

When they arrived at their stateroom, Ivan helped Matthew put their bags away. Then the two sat down on the bed.

"Ivan, what time is it?"

"Almost 6pm."

"Looks like we missed lunch."

"Da, we also woke up late today which added to that."

"Well, dinner is at 6pm so we can eat then."

"Da, we can."

Ivan and Matthew spent the rest of their time watching tv. Then they got ready to leave their stateroom so they could could go eat dinner.


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is the 40th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The huge room where dinner took place was on the 5th and 6th floors. Luckily, Ivan and Matthew's assigned dinner table was on the 5th floor. The same floor as their stateroom. When Ivan found their table he and Matthew saw three people already there.<p>

"Bonjour, you must be our tablemates!"

"Si. Me llamo Reina. Este es mi marido. Se llama Louie..."

"Désolé, do you speak English?"

"Yes, I do. Sorry I get used to Spanish so easily."

"Yeah, I can be that way with French."

"Allow me to properly introduce my myself. My name is Reina. This is my husband Louie and our daughter Julie."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Matthew and this is my husband Ivan."

"You're married?"

"Oui. I know it's shocking."

"Not at all. Why don't you both sit down?"

"Alright."

Matthew sat down in a chair that Ivan pulled out for him. Then he pushed it in and sat in his own chair.

"How old is your daughter?" Matthew asked.

"She's 4." Reina replied.

"Wow, she's so young." Matthew said.

At that moment a waiter came to their table.

"Good evening, my name is Jerry and I'll be your waiter for the duration of this trip."

Jerry handed everyone a menu then proceeded to leave.

"I'll be back in a moment to take your order."

Jerry left so everyone then looked at their menus.

"What would you like Matvey?"

"Um... I'll have some steak. What about you?"

"I'll get the roasted chicken."

"Reina what will you be getting?"

"I love baked potatoes. So that's my choice."

"I'll have the grilled chicken."

"Pasta!" Julie shouted.

"You sound like Feliciano!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Huh?" Julie asked.

"Feliciano or you can call him Feli for short, is our Italian friend who is crazy about pasta." Matthew replied.

"Oh, Feli loves pasta like me."

"Oui."

"What's that mean?"

"It means yes in French."

"Oh."

After a few more minutes Jerry came back and took their orders. After a while he came back with the orders and handed them to their owners.

"Merci."

"You're welcome."

Everyone else thank Jerry for their orders and then he left.

"Let's eat da?"

"Oui."

Eveypne began eating while making small talk and after they were finished, Jerry came back and gave them dessert menus then left again.

"See anything you like Matvey?"

"Oui. Vanilla ice cream! What are you getting?"

"Tipsy cake!"

"Tipsy cake?"

"Da!"

Jerry returned a few moments and took everyone's dessert order. He then came back with the orders and passed them out then left again.

"Let me know how the tipsy cake is."

"Da, I will."

Ivan ate his tipsy cake and had a huge smile on his face.

"Matvey, it's delicious!"

"That's good."

"Want to try it?"

"No thank you Ivan."

"Oh, okay."

Everyone ate their dessert and finished it. Then Ivan and Matthew said goodbye to their tablemates and left.

After they left, Ivan and Matthew arrived at their stateroom.

"What should we do now Matvey?"

"That depends on what time it is."

"Almost 8pm."

"Alright, then do you want to go to a show, or just relax here?"

"What's the show about?"

"It's mostly singing and dancing or sometimes a magic act. I'm sure that tonight is a singing and dancing one."

"Do you want to go Matvey?"

"Honestly, I don't care."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Ivan said after he let out a small giggle.

"I say we relax here."

"Okay."

"Wanna watch some tv?"

"Da."

"Then let's do that."

Ivan and Matthew sat down on the bed and turned on the tv. They watched it together until they feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Translation (just in case)<strong>

**"Si. Me llamo Reina. Este es mi marido. Se llama Louie..." = "Yes. My name is Reina. This is my husband. His name is Louie..."**


	41. Chapter 41

**Here is the 41st chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Ivan and Matthew were still asleep when they heard a knock on the their door.

"Matthieu! It's me Analucy!"

Ivan mumbled in his sleep and Matthew was still fast asleep. But after a few more knocks he woke up.

"Matthieu! You in there?"

"Oui! Hold on!"

Matthew had to unwrap Ivan's arms from around his waist so he could get up and open the door.

"Bonjour Matthieu!"

"Bonjour."

"Desole, did I wake you guys up?"

"Oui, but don't worry about it."

"That's good. May I come in?"

"Oui."

"Merci."

"De rein."

Analucy went inside Matthew and Ivan's stateroom and sat on a chair.

"So, do you want to hang out today?"

"Sure. Hold on, let me wake up Ivan."

Matthew shook Ivan a little as an attempt to wake him up.

"Ivan, wake up!"

Ivan mumbled and then opened his eyes.

"M-Matvey?"

"Oui. Ivan, Analucy's here."

Ivan sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes so he could see Analucy.

"Bonjour Ivan!"

"Hello Analucy."

"Ivan, Analucy was wondering if we all could hang out today."

"Da. Sounds like fun."

"Great!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Matthew asked.

"I suggest we do some fun stuff like Mini Golf, the water slide, the arcade, and so much more!" Analucy replied.

"Really?"

"Oui. We need to show kids that adults can do that kind of stuff too!"

"If you say so I guess we'll do that."

"Yay!"

"Is that alright with you Ivan?"

"Da! You know I'm a child at heart Matvey! This will be fun!"

"Alright, then let's go!"

"But Analucy, shouldn't we eat breakfast first?"

"Oh, desole. Oui, let's go eat."

Ivan, Matthew, and Analucy went to eat breakfat. After that, they went to play Mini Golf. Matthew got 1st place and somehow Ivan and Analucy tied for 2nd place. Then the trio went to the waterslide.

"This is really high up!"

"Don't be scared Matvey."

"Ivan can we go down together?"

"Of course we can."

"You two are so cute together!"

"Merci."

"De rein."

"Let's go Matvey."

"Oui."

"Don't worry I'll hold your hand the whole time."

Ivan and Matthew went the waterslide together holding hands. Analucy went down after them.

"That wasn't so bad right Matvey?"

"Oui. You were right."

"Whooooo! That was fun!"

"Oui it was."

"The arcade is next!"

Ivan, Matthew and Analucy all head to the arcade. They played multiple games and Ivan won most of them. But when they played air hockey, Matthew the other two in a flash.

"Mon dieu Matthieu! You're so good at air hockey!"

"Oui. I'm a pro at real hockey so this is easy."

"Wow."

"Matvey, it is time for lunch da?"

"Oh, right. Let's go eat lunch."

The three went off to eat lunch and after that went back to Ivan and Matthew's stateroom. They spent the rest of their time playing games and watching movies.

"Merci Matthieu for a wonderful day!"

"De rein Anaylucy!"

"Well, it's getting late. I better head off to my stateroom."

"Okay, adieu!"

"Adieu!"

Analucy left the room and since it was late, Ivan and Matthew went to bed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is the 42nd chapter! This is mostly where I rushed the chapters because I really wanted to finish writing this fanfic. So from here until ch 50 (the end) the chapters will be kinda rushed. Sorry about that. But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Matthew and Ivan woke up together. They both took a look out their porthole window.

"We're finally in Poland!"

"Da."

"Let's go to visit Feliks at his house!"

"Why?"

"Because Toris might be there."

"Da! We must go then!"

Ivan and Matthew got dressed and got off the ship. They managed to find where Feliks lived in no time and knocked on his door. A few moments later the door was answered.

"OMG, like what are you guys doing here?" Feliks asked.

"We came to see if Toris was with you." Matthew replied.

"Sorry, but he like totally isn't. I totally wish he was though. I like miss him really bad."

"Where is he?"

"He said he was gonna like do some errands that would like totally take a super long time. I like haven't seen him for a few days."

"Oh, well if he isn't here we'll be going then."

"Alright peace out guys!"

Feliks shut the door so Ivan and Matthew left his house.

"Matvey do you want to go sight-seeing instead?"

"Oui, that sounds great!"

With the hours they had left in Poland, Ivan and Matthew went sight-seeing before they went back on the ship at night where they had more fun.


	43. Chapter 43

**Here is the 43rd chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day <strong>

When Matthew and Ivan woke up, they were surprised to see they were already in Lithuania.

"We're in Lithuania already? That was fast!"

"Da. But I think we'll be staying here for two days before we to go to Latvia."

"I wonder if Toris is home yet."

"There's only one way to find out da?"

"Oui. We must go to his house."

Ivan and Matthew got off the ship and went to where Toris lived. They found his house and knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

"So he is home."

Toris answered the door a moment ans was surprised to see Ivan and Matthew.

"I-Ivan! Matthew!" Toris exclaimed.

"Hello Toris." Ivan replied.

"Hey Toris." Matthew also replied.

"Um... come in."

"Thank you." Ivan said.

Ivan and Matthew then walked inside of the home.

"Toris, Feliks says he really misses you and that your errands are taking too long."

"He does? When did say that?"

"We visited him yesterday." Ivan replied.

"Oh, well honestly, I've been trying to make the perfect pony gift for him and it's taking a lot longer than I thought."

"Maybe we can help."

"Maybe we can help."

"Really? How much time do you have?"

"We have to be back before 9pm tomorrow."

"That's plenty of time! Oh thank you so much for helping for me!"

"You're welcome. Where do we start?"

"Over here."

"Okay!"

Ivan, Matthew, and Toris worked hard on making the perfect pony gift for Feliks. With the three of them they actually finished before the day was over.

"Ivan, Matthew, I am so very grateful. I will do a favor for each of you in return. Just let me know what you want."

"You will become one with me da?"

"IVAN!" Matthew yelled.

"Oh Matvey, I'm sorry."

Matthew always got pissed off whenever Ivan asked someone to to become one with him. To Matthew, becoming one meant getting together as a couple and since Matthew and Ivan were married, he always hated it when that pharse was used.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

Matthew crossed his arms and was full of anger.

"Matvey, I'm so sorry. I forgot what that pharse meant to you."

"How could you forget?"

"It slipped my mind Matvey. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever."

"I won't say it again. Please forgive me Matvey. I love you and only you."

Ivan captured Matthew's lips in a kiss and even though Matthew was furious, he kissed back.

"You forgive me da?"

"Oui... But if you ever say that again you will be punished."

"Thank you Matvey. I won't ever say it again."

Ivan pressed another kiss onto Matthew's lips. He never wanted Matthew to be mad at him. If anyone else said Ivan was going to be punished, he would laugh in their faces. But since Matthew said it, that punishment might be Matthew leaving him and Ivan would never forgive himself if the little Canadian nation walked out on him. Matthew was the best thing that ever happened to him and he meant everything to him too.

"I-Ivan if you like you can come back another time and ask me for a favor then. You too Matthew."

"Alright, thank you Toris. Let's go Matvey."

"Oui."

Ivan and Matthew left Toris' house and decided to go back on the ship. It was really late and in two days they would arrive in Latvia.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg this angsty part makes me sad everytime I read it and I'm the one that wrote it! When one of my bff's read it for the 1st time she said she wanted to cry! I added this because normally Ivan is suppose to say "Become one?" all the time but since he hasn't said it all, this angsty part was my explanation on why he never says it in this fanfic. <strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Here is the 44th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Matthew and Ivan woke up and saw they were in Latvia.

"We finally made it."

"Da."

"Do you want to go visit Raivis?"

"Da, I do."

"Okay, then we will."

Ivan and Matthew got up and left the ship to go where Raivis lived. They arrived at his house a few moments later and knocking on the door.

"C-Coming!"

Raivis answered the door just a moment later to see Ivan and Matthew standing there.

"I-Ivan! Matthew! H-Hi."

"Hello Raivis."

"Uh, p-please come in."

"Thank you."

Ivan and Matthew walked inside and Raivis shut the door.

"Peter is here too. He's in the living room."

"Oh, what's he doing here?"

Raivis' face turned a deep shade of red and looked scared.

"N-No r-reason! H-He's j-just here!"

"Okay then."

Ivan, Matthew, and Raivis all walked into the living room and saw Peter on the couch.

"Peter, we have company."

"Aw, really? Now we won't able to k-"

"Keep watching movies!"

"Huh?"

"What movie?"

"Well, whatever we have or whatever's on!"

"Alright, let's look at what's on!"

While Ivan and Matthew were looking through the selection of movies, Raivis brought Peter into the kitchen.

"What's the deal Raivis?"

"Peter, we're still young. I don't want to know what to know what others would think of our relationship."

"Who cares about what people think? Our relationship is special."

"Yeah, but I'm still scared."

"Oh Raivis, I'm younger than you and it feels like I'm the older one. You don't need to be so scared all the time. You need to let loose.

"I guess."

Raivis and Peter walked back into living room and saw Ivan and Matthew cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey guys, we're back."

"Oh good. We picked out a movie put sadly we won't be able to watch it for long."

"Why not?"

"Matvey and I have to get going soon so we can go back to the ship."

"Oh, ok."

After a while later, Ivan and Matthew left Raivis' house and did a little sight-seeing. Then they went back to the ship and got ready for bed.


	45. Chapter 45

**Here is the 45th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

When Matthew and Ivan woke up they saw they were Estonia.

"I guess it's time to visit Eduard."

"Da."

Ivan and Matthew got up and off the ship and went to Eduard's house. They knocked on the door and Eduard answered it a moment later.

"Ivan! Matthew!"

"Hello Eduard."

"Hey Eduard."

"Come in."

"Thank you."

Ivan and Matthew walked inside Eduard's house and Eduard shut the door behind them.

"What brings you here?"

"We came for a visit."

"How wonderful! I rarely get visitors anymore."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Computer programming and raising mochis."

"Mochis? Let me see!"

"You like mochis Matthew?"

"Oui. I love them."

"Alright I'll go get them."

Eduard left the room and came back with five mochis.

"This is Mochimerica, Iggymochi, Russmochi, Canamochi, and finally Mochitalia."

"Canamochi, isn't he a representation of me?"

"Yes, he is. Russmochi is a representation of you Ivan."

"Yay! He's even got a scarf just like me!"

"I'm sure you can guess who the other three represent."

"Oui. Mochimerica is Al, Iggymochi is Arthur, and Mochitalia is Feli."

"Correct."

Ivan, Matthew, and Eduard played with the mochis for a long time. Matthew got so attached to Canamochi, he was just so adorable! Ivan really like Russmochi. It looked and acted just like him. After a while, Ivan had to say good bye to Eduard and the mochis. So they left Eduard's house and did some sight-seeing before back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Russmochi isn't one of the mochis that Eduard is raising but I wanted to add him in there anyways.<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Here's the 46th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

When Matthew and Ivan woke up, they saw they were in Finland.

"Ivan, we have to go visit Tino! Unless he's with Berwald. Then we might have to wait another two days since we'll be here that long."

"Da, we will go visit him. If he's not home then we'll just have the day to ourselves and do other fun things da?"

"Oui."

Ivan and Matthew got up and off the ship and went to Tino's house. Tino wasn't home which was what they expected so they spent the rest of the day sight-seeing.

**The next day**

"It's our last day in Finland before we go to Sweden. Is there anything you want to do Matvey?"

"Let's go shopping. I think there's a store here that sells amazing licorice."

"Okay Matvey."

Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand and locked their fingers together. Then the two went to the mall where the stroe was at.

Ivan and Matthew went shopping for hours and got plenty of different kinds of licorice.

"You would like to go back to the ship now da?"

"Oui."

Ivan and Matthew went back on the ship and into their stateroom.

"Matvey want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"The Pocky Game! Except we'll have to use licorice instead."

"Okay. Let's play."

Ivan got a piece of licorice and put one end in his mouth. Matthew put the other end in his mouth and then the two moved closer and closer until their lips touched and they shred a passionate kiss. The two continued to play the game and kiss passionately but while they were playing, Matthew started to think. He was thinking about how mad he had gotten at Ivan a few days ago and he was pretty sure Ivan had gotten the idea about the punishment. Matthew would never leave Ivan, he loved him more than anything. But it was a good thing to use as a threat whenever Matthew got pissed off at him so the Russian would stop what he was doing.

After the Pocky Game (with licorice) was over, Ivan and Matthew continued with their day as they waited for their arrival in Sweden.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought them playing the Pocky Game would be fun, but since I didn't have them get any Pocky, I had them use the licorice they brought instead to make things more interesting. <strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Here is the 47th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

The ship had finally made it to Sweden.

"We're finally here. We have to go to Berwald's house!"

"Da."

"Let's go!"

Ivan and Matthew got up and went off the ship to go to Berwald's house. When they arrived and knocked on the door, Tino answered it a moment later.

"Ivan! Matthew! What a surprise! Come in!"

"Thank you."

Ivan and Matthew walked inside Berwald's house and followed Tino to the living room.

"Berwald look who came to visit!"

"H'llo Iv'n. H'llo M'tth'w."

"What brings you guys here? Are you on the cruise vacation right now?"

"Oui, we are, but we decided to come visit because we're going to be here for two days."

"Oh, well since you're here, I'm sure Berwald would be happy to show you some sights for sight-seeing!"

"That would be wonderful!"

"Do you mind Berwald?"

"I d'n't m'nd."

"Great!"

"Thank you Berwald."

"No pr'bl'm."

"C'mon Ber, let's go show them around!"

Berwald pressed a quick on Tino's lips and grabbed his hand.

"'K."

Ivan had also grabbed Matthew's hand and held it in his own. Then the four of them left Berwald's house so they could all go sight-seeing.

Berwald and Tino showed Ivan and Matthew many different sites. They went to Gamla Stan, Skansen, Archipelago, Stadshuset, and Sergels Torg. It was really late before they finished.

"So, what did you guys think?"

"All of the sites were wonderful!"

"Da! They really were."

"Th'nk ya."

"You're welcome."

"Well, it's really late so we gotta go back to the ship."

"Oh alright. It was fun today!"

"Thank you for showing us around."

"You're welcome and have fun on the rest of your vacation!"

"We will. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Ivan and Matthew went back and crashed for the night. Sweden was their last destination on the cruise so after tomorrow, they would be headed back to England and then going back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald's Translations<strong>

** "Hello Ivan. Hello Matthew."**

**"I don't mind."**

**"No problem."**

**"Okay."**

**"Thank you."**

**Sweden's Sights**

**I got all of Sweden's sights from this website:**

**www. stockholm - sweden - travel - guide. com / stockholm - sights. html**

**(remove the spaces)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Here is the 48th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Ivan and Matthew woke up and looked out their window.

"Looks like we're heading back to England."

"Da."

"All of our destinations are done. I can't believe this cruise is almost over."

"Then we should make these next two days last da?"

"Oui."

"What do you want to do Matvey?"

"Well first let's go eat breakfast."

"Okay. We can go do that."

"Maybe we can ask Analucy to join us. If she's not working of course."

"Let's go to her stateroom and find out."

"Okay."

Ivan and Matthew got up from the bed and got dressed, Then they left their stateroom and went four doors down to Analucy's stateroom and knocked on her door.

"Be right there!"

Analucy answered the door a moment later.

"Matthieu! Ivan!"

"Bonjour Analucy."

"Please come in."

"Merci."

"De rein."

Matthew and Ivan walked inside Analucy's stateroom and saw that someone else was already in there.

"Hey babe, who the heck are these guys?"

"They are friends I met at the beginning of this cruise. This is Matthieu, Ivan, this is my boyfriend Aaron."

"Nice to meet you Aaron."

"Nice to meet you too. None of you are planning to steal my Analucy right? Because of how beautiful she is."

"Us? Oh no, we're just friends. Besides, Ivan is my wonderful husband, why would I steal someone if I'm happily married?"

"You're married to him?"

"Oui, I love my Ivan."

"I love you too Matvey."

Ivan pressed a kiss on Matthew's lips and Matthew kissed back for a moment before they released.

"Analucy's told me all about you guys and I hear you speak French too."

"Oui, I do."

"Analucy speaks it all the time. Who was it that taught you how to speak it Analucy?"

"I believe his name was Francis Bonnefoy."

"WHAT?" Matthew exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Francis is my papa!"

"He is?"

"Oui."

"When did he teach you?"

"Let's see, I was just a little girl, maybe 5 or 6."

"Wow. I can't believe my papa is the one who taught you."

"Oui, and I can't believe the one that taught me is your papa!"

"Oh, by the way Analucy, are you working today?"

"Non. Another worker wanted more hours so I let her have mine today since I already have so many."

"Awesome, do you guys want to go have breakfast with us?"

"Oui, that would be lovely right Aaron?"

"Yes. It would be."

"Alright, let's go then."

Ivan, Matthew, Aaron, and Analucy all left the stateroom and went to the 12th floor. When they arrived, they each got their own breakfast then sat down at a table.

"What are you and Aaron doing today Analucy?"

"We don't exactly know. What about you and Ivan?"

"We haven't decided yet."

"Wait, Matvey, would you like to go dancing tonight? Ballroom dancing of course."

"Ivan that sounds wonderful! Oui, I'd love to!"

"Oh that sounds like fun! Can we come too?"

"Oui if you want to."

"Merci Matthieu!"

"De rein Analucy."

"Matvey what time do you want to go?"

"How about 8pm?"

"Okay. We'll go at 8pm."

The four finished their breakfast and went off to do other activities. When it was almost 8pm, they put on formal clothes and went to the ballroom dance club.

When they arrived, Ivan brought Matthew onto the dance floor. Aaron did the same with Analucy. Right now the dance was a slow dance. Ivan has arms at Matthew's waist and Matthew's arms were over Ivan's shoulders. They danced in perfect harmony.

"Matvey?"

"Oui?"

"I'm sorry about anything I've done that upset you. I never want to upset you ever. You are the love of my life."

"Oh Ivan, thank you. I'm sorry for anytime I was snappy or cranky at you. I never to mean to get mad at you, it sometimes just happens."

"I understand Matvey."

"I'm glad. I love you Ivan."

"I love you too Matvey."

Ivan kissed Matthew's lips and Matthew kissed back. Their kiss was so full of love and passion that it seemed like time had stopped for them. After they released Matthew layed his head on Ivan's shoulder as their bodies moved back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

After they finished dancing, Ivan and Matthew said goodbye to Analucy and Aaron then went back to their stateroom.

**The next day**

Matthew woke up and tried to wake Ivan up as well. Matthew couldn't believe it. It was their last full day of their cruise.

"Ivan, wake up."

Ivan woke up a moment later and looked into Matthew's violet eyes.

"Good morning Matvey."

"Good morning Ivan."

Matthew gave Ivan a quick kiss on the lips then sat up.

"Today's our last day."

"Da."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, I know!"

"What?"

"We should go watch a movie, relax in the hot tub, visit the art gallery, go the spa, and finally watch a show in the theater."

"Looks like you got the whole day planned out Matvey."

"It does look that way. Would you like to do that?"

"Da."

"Alright, let's go eat breakfast then get going!"

Ivan and Matthew went off to eat breakfast and then went to watch a movie. When they arrived and found some seats, Ivan put his arm around Matthew and sealed their lips in a kiss before watching the movie.

After the movie was over, Ivan and Matthew left and went to go relax in the hot tub. They got out several minutes later and made their made to the art gallery.

The art gallery had many wonderful sculptures and of course paintings. Ivan and Matthew looked at all of them in amazement. They were all so beautiful looking.

Next, Ivan and Matthew went to the spa. There were able to relax very easily. Ivan received lots of different kinds of massages and so did Matthew. They even tried the hot stones treatment and the seaweed wrap treatment too.

"Matvey?"

"Oui?"

"We should go eat dinner da?"

"Oui, it's about time so after dinner we'll go to that show."

"Da."

Ivan and Matthew went to the dinner hall and ate with their tablemates. After dinner was over, they went over to the theater to watch the show.

When they arrived they found their seats and Ivan put his arm around Matthew. The lights had just turned off and the show was about to begin.

The show included a variety of singing, dancing, and also some acting. There were also times when all three were happening at once just like a musical.

After the show had ended, the lights turned back on so Ivan and Matthew went back to their stateroom.

"Matvey, this day is coming to an end."

"Oui. I had lots of fun though."

"Me too."

"We gotta go to bed early so we can wake up early tomorrow."

"Da."

Ivan and Matthew got into bed with Ivan's arms wrapped around Matthew's waist and Matthew's head resting on Ivan's shoulder. The two then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> Wow this is the longest chapter in the whole fanfic! Oh and I decided to make Francis the one who taught Analucy how to speak French because I thought it would be a great shocker to write! <strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**It turns out I actually have more time than I thought so I'll be able to finish updating! Here is the 49th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

When Matthew woke up, he realized something.

"Maple! We forgot to pack! Ivan wake up!"

Matthew tried to shake Ivan awake and it worked. Ivan opened his eyes.

"Wh-What's wrong Matvey?"

"We forgot to pack!"

"Oh! Then we must do it now!"

Ivan and Matthew got out of bed and quickly started packing all their stuff. They managed to finish about half an hour later.

"How long until we need to get off the ship?"

"Another hour."

"Ok, good. We got time. Let's go eat breakfast."

"Da."

Ivan and Matthew put their luggage outside their stateroom and then went off to the12th floor to get eat breakfast.

"T'm getting pancakes as usual!"

"Da, I'll have some as well."

Matthew and Ivan then got in line to go get some pancakes.

"Matthieu! I finally found you!"

Analucy ran up to Matthew and Ivan. She looked like she was very tired.

"Matthieu, I'm so glad I managed to find you and Ivan! I wanted to ask you for your phone number so we can keep in touch. I'll give you my phone number too!"

"Okay. I'll give you my number."

"Merci Matthieu!"

"De rein."

Matthew gave Analucy his home phone number, his cell phone number, and Ivan's cell phone number. Analucy gave Matthew her home phone number and her cell phone number.

"We're all set."

"Merci!"

"De rein."

"Matthieu, I would love to stay longer but I have to get off the ship earlier so I can catch my flight. We'll keep in touch oui?"

"Oui, we will."

"Adieu Matthieu! Adieu Ivan!"

"Adieu Analucy!"

"Bye Analucy!"

Analucy left so Ivan and Matthew went to go sit down and eat their breakfast.

After they finished their breakfast it was time for them to finally get off the ship.

Ivan went down to the 4th floor so they could exit the ship. They had gotten their luggage too and when they exited the ship, realized they were back in England.

"Ah England. It feels like not that long ago were here visiting Al and Arthur."

"Da."

"Let's go to the airport now."

Ivan and Matthew went to the airport and boarded their flight.

After many hours their flight had landed and Ivan and Matthew went towards home. But first they went to Kat's house so they could pick up Kumajiro. After they got him, they drove back home. Several minutes later they got home and walked up to the front door.


	50. Chapter 50

**Here is the final chapter! It's the 50th! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ivan and Matthew walked inside their house. It felt so good to be home.<p>

"Home sweet home!"

"Da!"

"Let's go unpack all our stuff."

"Da."

Ivan and Matthew walked to their bedroom with their suitcases and Kumajiro. Ivan put the suitcases on the bed and Matthew put Kumajiro on the ground.

"Kumajama how was Kat's house?"

"Good. She gave me food."

"Were you a good bear?"

"Oui."

"I'm so glad. Okay, let's unpack."

Ivan and Matthew opened up their suitcases and took everything out and put them away in the areas they belonged. Then they put the suitcases away before they finally sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe it's all over."

"Da, it went by so fast."

"It was really nice to gon a vacation though. We should go on them more often."

"Da, it was very fun."

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Matthew pressed a kiss onto Ivan's lips and Ivan kissed back. Both of them didn't know what they were going to do next, but they did know one thing. They would stay at each other's side and love each other always and forever.

* * *

><p><strong> OMG I'm finally freakin done typing up this fanfic! I really hope you enjoyed reading it and I really appreciate that you took the time to read it! <strong>


End file.
